


You're The Best Thing In My Life

by KoreyObey



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, New Years, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreyObey/pseuds/KoreyObey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa convinces Thomas to spend two weeks with strangers. It's just for Christmas and New Year because he had nothing better to do. He didn't expect about 20 people to be there. He also didn't expect to meet some Blonde boy who used the word Bloody a lot and had an accent that made Thomas melt a little. Now who's this girlfriend that Newt really shouldn't have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Really The Drinking Type

“Thomas!”

A girl yelled walking into the Wicked coffee shop. A brunette stopped filling the cup he was filling and turned to the girl with a sigh.

“In the middle of something here Teresa.” He said continuing to fill the cup up. He added some cinnamon then gave it to the girl impatiently tapping her nails against the glass off the counter.

“Okay you’re done. Lets talk!” Teresa pushed past the people waiting ignoring the complaints they gave.

“I have customers to take care of.” Thomas drawled already tired of the conversation.

“Then get someone else to take care of them. Pleaseeee?” The girl pouted giving him her best puppy dog look. Thomas let out a sigh and nodded.

“Hey Chuck can you deal with them while I deal with this?” The brunette asked turning to a young pudgy boy with black curly hair. He nodded his head towards Teresa gaining a laugh from the boy and a huff from her.

“Sure Thomas!” Chuck replied cheerfully. He was always cheerful and Thomas wondered how it was possible.

Thomas moved to the side and leaned against the counter looking at Teresa expectantly.

“Do you have plans for Christmas and New Year?” Teresa asked letting her excitement show. Only a little though. It’s not like she was jumping even if she wanted too.

“Oh yeah for Christmas i’m staying in my apartment and watching Home Alone. All four of them. It’s gonna get wild.”

“What you just said, made me want to run away and just never talk to you again.” Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“If only.”

“You’d miss me if I did Tommy.” She smirked when he grimaced at the name.

“You know how much I hate being called that.” Thomas said with a glare. “Do it again and I will just ignore you forever.”

“Oh don’t go extreme on me Tom. Alright I won’t say it again but you have to hear me out.” Teresa smiled when Thomas gave her a small nod. It was accompanied by a sigh but she will take what she can get.

“Alright. You and me spend Christmas at my new friend Minho’s.” The black haired girl looked at him hopefully while he just stared at her like she was insane.

“You want me to spend Christmas with a stranger?”

“And the new year!” Teresa added like it was the best news ever.

“It’s official. You’ve gone insane T.” The girl looked at him with her infamous death glare. It was pretty scary when she did it so Thomas decided to name it as her death glare.

“Come on Thomas it’ll be fun! Don’t make me go alone. I already asked him if you could come along so don’t make me look like I made you up.” The puppy pout returned and Thomas really wanted to say no so when one word came out of his mouth, he wasn’t impressed with his brain.

“Fine.”

A shriek filled the coffee shop causing a lot of customers to groan and glare at the girl practically jumping out of her skin.

“You won’t regret it Tom! Just have two weeks worth of clothing and meet me here on Friday. It’s just a two hour trip by bus.” Teresa explained. Thomas eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

“A two hour trip? Why that long? Does he live in Hawaii or some shit?” He brought a hand to his face rubbing it.

“Don’t be ridiculous Thomas. Hawaii is way more than two hours away.” Teresa shook her head while the brunette let out a weary sigh. “Where he lives does not matter. What matters is that it’s two hours away and you just need to get time off work. Since that’s all you do with your life.”

“I don’t what else to do with my life. So drop it.” Thomas replied lowly. “And don’t you dare say life is short. It’s the longest thing you do.” He added looking up at the girl who was about to speak but kept her mouth closed.

Before Teresa could speak again, Thomas swapped places with Chuck and started tending to more customers. All the life talk wasn’t something he liked to talk about. How did the conversation even go from Christmas to life? He’ll never understand anything but that was a matter for another time. Teresa ended up nodding to Chuck and leaving the shop without another word.

“Is Janson in, Chuck?” Thomas asked after he handed the final customer waiting a cup of almond hot chocolate.

“Yeah of course he is Thomas” Chuck replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was.

“Right. It’s like he doesn’t trust us with the shop” A small chuckle escaped the young boys lips which made Thomas’ twitch upwards a little.

“I wouldn’t say that Mr. Greenie. I just believe a great worker is a watched worker.” A voice sounded and the brunettes smile dropped in an instant. He turned around so fast he felt a little light headed.

“Mr. Janson.. I didn’t expect to see you.” He said nervously scratching the back of his neck. How was he supposed to know the boss would walk in and hear his little comment. It wasn’t even that bad of a comment.

“I do hope you have a good reason for needing to see me. I’m going to be quite busy.”

“Um yeah I do actually. I need some time off.” Thomas swallowed thickly when Janson took off his sunglasses in a flash then started intently at him.

“And how long do you require?” The man, more like a rat man he was so skinny with a face like a rat, asked hanging his sunglasses on his shirt and walking closer to the scared boy.

“Just.. 3 weeks at most..” Thomas bit his lip trying not to let the nerves get the better of him. This man could be very unnerving when he wanted to be which was damn well near all the shucking time.

“Very well. Try not to go overtime.” The man checked his watch before looking back at Thomas. “You have 21 days and 14 hours till I expect to see you back here.” Janson placed his sunglasses on then walked into the back without waiting for a reply.

“He can be super creepy at times.” The brunette boy mumbled looking towards Chuck who just nodded wordlessly.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

“It’s cold.” Thomas complained shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Why did he agree to this? Spending Christmas with Teresa and a stranger did not seem like a fun time. In fact, Thomas didn’t know what was worse. Rolling around in acid or being with T and a stranger.

“You’ve had since Tuesday to back out of this Tom and you never did so there is no way in hell you’re backing out of this now.” Teresa said looking towards him. She knew him way too well and he didn’t like it.

“Yeah well Janson creeped me out. He turned 3 weeks into days. He isn’t a very pleasant man to be around.” A groan left the girls mouth. She had heard this complaint many times.

“Yeah he tends to do that as i’ve heard. If I hear anything about him at any point these two weeks I will go over and resign for you.” The brunette let out a huff and just sat quietly trying not to let the cold get to him. He was happy when the bus finally pulled up. Like overjoyed until he sat down and the bus was even colder than outside. Why were 4 windows open? Was frosty the snowman on this bus or something?

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Thomas had never felt so exhausted in his life. Two hours on a bus then a 25 minute walk to get to this Minhos’ apartment. Exercise wasn’t something he did a lot of. He’d run when he felt like it but that was as far as exercising went.

“Never again T.” He sighed stopping next to the girl in front of an apartment. The music inside was loud but not too loud that it sounded muffled through the door.

“Stop complaining.” Teresa bit back knocking on the door. It wasn’t long before an Asian looking boy answered.

“Teresa! Good to finally meet you.” The boy nodded to her then turned his attention to Thomas. “You must be Thomas. I’m Minho! Welcome to the party.” The boy, Minho gave him a grin before letting them both inside.

The room was filled with boys laughing with each other. From what Thomas could see, the only girl in the room was Teresa. The room look enormous especially since it fir everyone in and there was still quite a bit of room left. The door clicked behind where the two stood and Minho nodded towards the crowd.

“Don’t be shy. Go mingle or something.” He handed them both a shot before wandering off into the crowd. Teresa drank it in a flash before running off to join in every conversation she could. Thomas just shook his head and placed the shot down. Someone had to be sensible.

“I take it ya’ not really the drinking type.” A boy with blonde hair said standing next to Thomas with a smile that may have just made his day.

“Not necessarily.” He replied with a shrug. “I’m also not the socializing type if you wondering.” He added with a small smile.

“Never would ‘ave guessed.” The blonde turned to him and held his hand out. “I’m Newt.”

“Thomas.” The brunette grabbed his hand and almost gasped at the tingles he felt. Almost. He didn’t because that would make him look insane and that is the last thing he wanted.

“Well Thomas, how about you let loose and ‘ave a little fun?” Newt smirked as he shoved a shot into Thomas’ hands.

He shoved the liquid in his mouth and almost cringed as it traveled down his throat. This wasn’t something Thomas was accustomed too but when this blonde asked him, he didn’t wanna refuse. What the hell was even happening? He literally just met the guy and he already had weird feelings. This was not how life worked.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Everyone watched as a boy stood on the table danced like a lunatic. Minho was laughing a lot. He had his phone recording everything. Just for fun or blackmail. The boy was just too drunk to care.

“How much have you drank Tom?” Teresa asked with a laugh when he stopped dancing to shrug then carried on.

“I think I may be to blame but I didn’t think he’d start dancing on the bloody table.” An English accent cut in. Newt was trying pretty hard to hide his amused smile. He was failing at it too.

“That’s because you don’t know Tom when he’s drunk.” Teresa said trying to pull Thomas down from the table.

“Noooo I wanna dance!” The boy called out with a pout.

The girl threw her hands up in defeat and left the brunette to make a fool of himself. She would just remind him and never let him forget. Then tell him she tried to stop it but he had to be stubborn.

Thomas stopped dancing when another song started playing. He just stared at the wall like he was contemplating something. That was until he finally spoke or shouted to be exact.

“I know this song!” Newt and Minho exchanged a look before letting the laughter out. They couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“You grind to it!” He was smiling so wide that his face looked like it may just break or something.

“Do you?” Minho asked trying to contain his laughter and shoving Newt away when he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Yes! Quick someone grind with me!” Now all the boys were trying to contain their laughter.

“Well I guess we know what team he plays for.” An unfamiliar boy said with a small smirk on his face.

“Oh shut it Frypan.” Newt replied with an eye roll. “Thomas get down off the bloody table.” Thomas pouted and stepped off next to Newt.

“You say bloody a lot. Bloody bloody bloody.” A giggle left the brunettes lips as he moved closer to the English boy. “And your accent is cuteeee!” Another giggle.

“I’m glad you came along Thomas.” Minho added with a strained face. The kind of strained that showed he desperately wanted to laugh.

“Me too!” Thomas smiled before falling onto the table passed out.

“Is he okay?” Newt asked looking down at the now unconscious boy.

“Yeah he’ll be fine just leave him.” Teresa said shoving a blanket on him and shaking her head. “It happens a lot.”

Newt nodded taking his phone out his pocket when it began to ring. “Ah I gotta take this.” He said making a haste exit. Teresa exchanged a glance with Minho who just shrugged.

“Probably the girlfriend. I don’t know and I don’t care.”

“I take it that you don’t like her.” Teresa said with a chuckle and Minho just shrugged again.

“Let’s call it a night. Everyone pick a spot and sleep!” He yelled then looked at Thomas. “I think Thomas has already picked his.” There was some amusement in his voice.

“Yeah lets see how he likes it when he wakes up tomorrow.” Teresa added before saying night to the boy in front of her and shoving some poor boy off the sofa.

She and a lot of others couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Thomas gets to live through the embarrassment that will haunt him for awhile just because Teresa would keep reminding him of it. The girl sent a mischievous grin towards the passed out boy before laying down and going to sleep herself.


	2. Water and Relationship Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey remember how you said you’d be there if I needed to talk to someone?” He would never forget that. It was like 10 minutes ago and probably the stupidest thing he’d ever said.  
> “Yeah”  
> “Can I take ya’ up on that offer?” Newt looked pretty innocent leaning against the door frame with a small frown. Thomas wanted to hug him or make a fool of himself more just to bring the smile, he liked so much, out.

A alarm cut through the silence that had covered the room when everyone went to sleep. Then a bunch of groans sounded and none were all that happy. But when is a groan happy? The unhappiest groan probably came from the boy sitting up on the table.

Minho stepped out the kitchen sending everyone a look that gave of the whole apology vibe. Guess that’s who ended up sounding the stupid alarm that was still going off.

“Minho get your arse back in here! I’m not fixing this bloody mess myself!” The accent that made Thomas melt just a little, yes only a little or a lot, could barely be heard over the alarm but Thomas heard it. Of course he heard it.

The brunette grabbed his head in serious pain before walking towards where Minho had disappeared. The kitchen was a mess. Black smoke was appearing out the oven and smothering the fire alarm. Newt was wafting a towel at the smoke trying to get rid of it. None of them thought to open the window so Thomas walked over to it and shoved it open. He ended up coughing when the smoke diverted it’s path towards the outside.

“Wow why did we not think to open the bloody window?” The blonde asked turning to Minho with a look of disbelief. Minho just shrugged and stared at the burnt bacon sitting in the pan.

“What even happened in here?” Thomas asked once he stopped coughing. His head was absolutely banging by now and it was almost unbearable. The alarm had finally stopped which helped a little.

“Minho tried cooking even though he knows he can’t.” Newt drawled with a shake of his head. A small huff could be heard from the Asian as he cleaned the pan.

“Step away from the Pan Minho!” A voice called as a boy, Frypan, ran into the kitchen with a deadly gaze. “I will cook and you will never touch that stove again.” Thomas rose an eyebrow at the boy then shrugged and sat down.

“Fine but you won’t be here forever.”

“That’s when I bloody cook.” Newt said sitting beside Thomas. He turned his head towards the brunette who looked somewhere between a zombie and a human. “Bloody hell you look awful.”

“Aw thanks Newt. You look great too.” Thomas deadpanned laying his head down on the table.

Snorts of laughter could be heard from the boys at the stove which didn’t make Thomas too happy. Then Teresa came in looking at Thomas with her smirk that just made him think she was up to something. What happened last night? He couldn’t remember and he probably didn’t want too.

“Hey sleeping beauty rise and shine.” Teresa said with an amused tone. The brunette just sent her a glare then groaned when another shot of pain flashed through his mind.

“It feels like my brain is on fire.” He only just noticed that his voice sounded extremely hoarse too. He had the strangest feeling to scratch it all day. It wasn’t long until a glass of water was placed in front of him along with two aspirins.

“Take these. It might make you look more presentable.” Minho said with a laugh. “Oh and you might not want to go back in there for awhile.-” he pointed towards the door that led to the room. “-they all probably remember what somebody-” Cough “-you-” cough “-did last night.”

“What?” Thomas was confused. What did he do last night? Was it necessary for Minho to cough like it was some big secret he had to tell. “Will someone tell me what I did last night?” He looked at Teresa expectantly then sighed when she just shrugged.

The brunette got up leaving the kitchen. He found it to be a mistake when every single head turned to him and a few snickers could be heard.

“Hey there Thomas.” A voice said with what some would call laughter. Thomas called it torture at times too. “How are your dancing skills coming along?” They added causing everyone to laugh.

“Oh don’t be like that Gally. We all saw his dancing skills last night.” Someone else added causing everyone to laugh even more.

Thomas just felt awkward and embarrassed at the same time. He was there one day and he already made a fool out of himself. Definitely a mistake to agree with Teresa. He walked up the stairs trying to ignore all the comments and snickers that followed after him.

“Where you going?! Try not to pass out!” “Hey that’s a good idea! Show the whole world how you grind!” “Hey maybe Newt will come up and you can fuss over his accent more!”

Brilliant.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Thomas spent about an hour staring at the view from a balcony he happened to find. If you came at the right time you could probably watch the sun disappear behind the tall structures.

He didn’t feel like moving from his position on the ground. He had sat there and just inwardly facepalmed over and over. No one had disturbed the brunette but he put it down to that they either didn’t really care or they just hadn’t found him. He liked being alone but he didn’t mind the British accent that cut through the silence.

“Didn’t take you for the alone type.” They sat beside him and Thomas could practically feel the warmth radiating from their body. It caused him to shiver but he’ll say it was the cold if ever asked about it.

“Well when you made a fool of yourself on the first day of meeting new people, alone is the only way to go.” A small smile tugged at his lips when he turned to face the blonde.

It instantly fell though when he noticed how close their faces were. It wasn’t the time to be liking someone you just met. There is never a time for that. Thomas wanted to look away. He honestly did but he was too mesmerized by the blonde. The way his brown eyes sparkled in the light, the way his lips trembled when a breeze passed by. He wanted to stare at him all day, in a none creepy way, but the Blonde turned away with a nervous cough. That snapped Thomas back to reality.

“So, um, how did you find me here?” The brunette looked back towards the view.

“Well you’ve been gone for a bloody hour Tommy.” Thomas froze at the nickname. Newt could see the boy tense up. “Sorry do you not like that nickname?”

No Thomas didn’t like that nickname but he didn’t seem to mind it when the blonde said it. He has always cringed at it or glared at the person but when Newt said it, he felt the butterflies in his stomach. Why did this have to happen to him? He internally groaned.

“Oh no it’s fine.” Thomas faced the blonde and regretted it when a smile was there. He gulped thickly and made himself turn away again. That smile was something he had never seen before. He just found that he wanted to see it all the time.

“Alright Tommy. I think it’s time you showed your ugly shucking face.” Thomas rolled his eyes and got to his feet along with Newt.

“Lead the way Newty.” He said when Newt began to walk only for the blonde to stop causing Thomas to walk into him. Newt almost lost his balance but Thomas managed to grab him and keep him up right. He looked down at the brunettes hands that were firmly around his waist until they were removed hastily. “S-sorry.”

“It’s fine as long as you never utter that nickname again.” Newt smiled when he received a nod then continued walking with the brunette following behind.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Thomas was sat in the corner of the room with his back against the wall. Minho had showed him the video which made him absolutely hate himself for quite awhile. Luckily everyone had stopped teasing him about it which he was thankful for. Now while everyone sat around the TV watching Minho beat some dude called Alby at COD he just sat by himself in the corner.

“I gotta go. Try not to burn the bloody place down while i’m gone Minho.” Newt said walking towards the door. Thomas looked up and watched him as he slipped his jacket on.

“Tell the girlfriend I said hi!” Minho called back and Thomas just stared gaping.

“Try socializing a bit Tommy. You look like someone stuck something up ya’ arse.” He called over to the brunette before leaving.

“We all know he’d love that.” A boy, Gally, mumbled with a grin then yelped when Teresa’s hand came in contact with his head.

She sent Thomas a look that basically meant they needed to talk later. He wasn’t looking forward to that.

His thoughts managed to travel back to the blonde who just left. For some reason he felt as though his heart just broke. Of course the blonde had a girlfriend. He was a shucking angel with that stupid accent and those stupid kissable lips. Thomas barely knew the bastard and his mind was plagued by him. He bought both hands to his face rubbing it as if he was tired which, mentally, he was. 

Why did he always have to go for the ones he would never get. Well he wasn’t even going for the blonde. Just admiring from afar. Not creepy at all. Thomas knew nothing about Newt except his was obviously British and he had a girlfriend. So what made Thomas feel like he was going to explode every time they came within inches of each other.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

It was 6pm and Christmas was literally 3 days away. Yet the weather didn’t show any signs of it. There was the cold but that was it. It was basically like winter but without Christmas. It was Narnia modernized.

Teresa couldn’t help but to look over at the brunette sulking in the corner. He’d been like that since Newt left 2 hours ago. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Thomas had let the blonde call him Tommy when he never let anyone else do it. She knew a lot about him but there were things even she couldn’t do. Oh they were going to have a little talk and what better time than when the boys sulking? No she isn’t mean.

Teresa flopped down next to Thomas and turned to him expectantly. He just looked at her wondering what she wanted.

“Well? Are you going to tell me what’s going on between you and Newt?” She asked when he didn’t bother saying a word.

“Nothing.” A sigh escaped his lips as she let out a huff.

“You let him call you Tommy. No one calls you Tommy.” She pointed out crossing her arms.

“Look T, there is nothing going on.” There was something in his eyes. It was a cross between irritation, sadness and confusion which made Teresa soften. There was something, Thomas just didn’t understand what it was. “And if there was, you’d be the first to know.”

“Oh you’re an idiot Tom.” She pulled him into a hug then walked over to where Minho was holding up a controller. She took it with a smile then began playing. Every now and again an agitated shout would come from Minho because he was losing to a girl.

“You’re cheating!” The Asian called out pushing Teresa off the sofa so he could over take her. “Aha!”

“No that was cheating.” Teresa said with a huff before sitting comfortably on the floor.

The whole time Thomas was just staring at the wall confused. Thought he did get to see the detail. Like how the wall was a light red that a lot of people would call Salmon but no it’s red. And it’s awful.

“Hey Thomas why not see how good at racing games you are!” Gally called out motioning him over.

“No thanks.” He replied getting up and walking over. Yeah that kind of goes against what he just said. “I’ll just watch someone else beat you.”

“Like me.” Frypan said grabbing the second controller. Thomas smiled as he watched both of them trying to win. He learned that Gally sticks his tongue out and scrunches his face up when he concentrates. He also learned that Frypan just keeps a straight face like he knows he will win. Gally is a sore loser though.

“Nice one Frypan?” The brunette said like it was a question. Well it kind of was cause who calls a kid Frypan?

“Names Siggy but I prefer Frypan.” Thomas nodded. It didn’t really make much sense and Minho could tell it didn’t.

“Looks like you’re confused Greenie.” The smirk that graced his face made Thomas glare. Teresa covered her mouth trying not to chuckle which gave it away that she told him.

“You!” He yelled at her which caused her to run off while he jumped over the sofa chasing after her.

“I swear it just slipped out!”

“Oh yeah sure! Nothing just slips out your mouth!” The boys had stopped paying attention to the xbox and started paying attention to the two people running. Laughs were escaping all around as they exchanged insults and banter.

“You can’t hide in the kitchen T!” Thomas called out running after her and soon there was a splashing sound.

“Maybe not but I can do that.” Teresa walked back out with a grin on her face. Thomas soon followed soaking wet and crossing his arms.

“Not cool. I’m wearing white.” He glared at her until he heard the door open and turned to see Newt standing there with a pretty frustrated look. His mood instantly changed when he saw all the boys huddled up with a grinning Teresa and a soaking Thomas at the kitchen door.

“What in the bloody hell happened here?” There was slight amusement in his tone as he looked the wet boy up and down. “Your shirt is a little transparent Tommy.” A slow clap came from said boy.

“No really? How nice of you to notice. Shows of my stomach doesn’t it?” He couldn’t hold back the sarcasm but a smile appeared on his face.

“Yeah you work out mate?”

“Sometimes. Just a run now and again especially when my boss is around.” Newt laughed which made Thomas’ heart flutter. That laugh was just angelic like the rest of the boy.

“Oh get a room you two.” Minho said grabbing a controller and playing against some medical trainee, Jeff.

Newt rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. Thomas noticed the limp that may or may not have been there before. But in his defense, he didn’t much time looking at the boys legs.

Thomas followed him up even if it was his brain automatically doing it as if he had right to. He didn’t and he would curse his brain later.

“You alright Newt?” Thomas asked before the blonde had the chance to disappear into his room.

“Yeah Tommy. It’s all bloody sunshine over here.” The tone in his voice made Thomas think that something was most definitely wrong. Well done Thomas. You could be Einstein figuring that out!

“Hm I don’t believe that Newt. You can always talk to me if somethings bothering you.” Maybe saying that wasn’t the best idea. Especially when he got a skeptical look from the blonde. He barely knew the guy and he was offering to listen to all his problems. Because everyone totally trusts a stranger.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Newt gave him a quick nod then entered his room. Thomas just sighed and walked out onto the balcony forgetting all about his currently wet clothes. He soon remembered when the breeze hit him and he shivered a lot.

“Oh god that’s cold.” He mumbled to himself but refusing to go back inside. It was a stupid idea but he wanted to be outside. This balcony was a quiet place where he could watch the view and forget all his problems and feelings. Like it was a safe haven but from thoughts and not a deadly virus.

The cold was too much so he ended up going back inside. He was only out there for a few seconds. With a last look towards Newts room, Thomas walked downstairs and to his discarded bag that was sitting next to the table. That’s apparently where he sleeps since he passed out on it. He shuffled through it pulling out a random shirt and some pj bottoms.

“I’m getting changed. Try not to lose control around all these guys T.” Thomas sent an amused smile towards the girl who just stuck her tongue out at him.

“Try not to lose control and jump Newt.” She shot back when he began walking up the stairs. A few snickers here and there but nothing like that morning. God that was awful.

Once he was changed, he hung the clothes on a rack in the bathroom before walking out.

“You look about ready for bed Tommy.” He almost jumped a mile when Newt began speaking. He turned around with a sheepish grin while the blonde held an amused smile.

“Didn’t see the point in changing into different clothes.” The brunette shrugged while the English boy just nodded.

“Hey remember how you said you’d be there if I needed to talk to someone?” He would never forget that. It was like 10 minutes ago and probably the stupidest thing he’d ever said.

“Yeah”

“Can I take ya’ up on that offer?” Newt looked pretty innocent leaning against the door frame with a small frown. Thomas wanted to hug him or make a fool of himself more just to bring the smile, he liked so much, out.

“Of course. It’s not on a time limit” The blonde nodded and opened the door for Thomas to enter his room. The brunette walked in scanning the room.

It was pretty normal apart from a few posters here and there. His bed was a double pushed up against the wall in the middle. There was also a blue rug placed on the floor that looked pretty comfortable. A brown drawer was shoved to the side with a lamp on the top and a picture frame of Newt and a girl Thomas could only guess to be his girlfriend. Something grew in the pit of his stomach but he couldn’t understand what it was or why it was there.

“Just take a seat anywhere.” The blonde said sitting on his bed and grabbing a bottle of whiskey from his bed side table.

“Didn’t take you for the whiskey type.” Thomas said sitting on the rug. It was comfortable.

“M’not but it was the only thing I could find.”

“Rough day?”

“You could say that.” Thomas nodded and crossed his legs looking up at the boy.

“So what seems to be the problem Mr..” He trailed off realizing he didn’t even know the boys last name.

“Oh yeah I never did tell you the story of my name did I?” The angelic smile was back and Thomas was happy that it was. He couldn’t even talk so just shook his head wordlessly. “Well my names Isaac Newton. My parents really had a sense of humor.”

“It’s not that bad Newt.” Thomas sent him a reassuring smile before shaking his head and getting back on track. “So Mr. Newton, what can I, Dr. Greenie, help you with today.”

“Wait your last name is Greenie? That’s ri-” Newt stopped when he noticed the unamused glare coming from Thomas. “-really awesome.” He added causing the brunette to chuckle.

“Not the important matter here Newt. What would you like to talk about today?” A smile graced his face as if he was really trying to play the part of a nice psychiatrist.

Newts smile dropped which Thomas really didn’t like. Bring back the smile! He mind called out which made Thomas almost say it.

“It’s just relationship troubles.” The brunette definitely wanted to run away or something. He didn’t want to give Newt advice on fixing his relationship when Thomas was pining after 1 shucking day.

“Where there’s a problem, there’s a solution.”

“Okay well we always seem to do what she wants too. I never get a say in anything and it’s like she’s trying to build me into her image or her parents image i’m not bloody sure.” Thomas could tell it pained Newt to talk about this. What he didn’t understand was why it was to him and not Minho.

“It doesn’t sound like a very happy relationship Newt.” The blonde shook his head and laid back on his bed. “My suggestion is to just do what your heart says not your head. Your head always decides to give you stupid what ifs that don’t matter really.”

When did he become an expert on relationships? He could never even keep one. There was never a spark between his past suitors.

“Well look at you Dr. Phil.” Newt sat up with a smirk on his face. “Thanks Tommy.” He then added with a genuine smile.

“No worries Newt. You can always come to me remember.” Thomas got up but stopped at Newt’s door. “Why did you come to me and not Minho?” The question was plaguing him. He couldn’t just not ask it.

“I honestly don’t know. It’s weird.” The blonde shrugged and Thomas felt a little disappointment. He just nodded and left wordlessly. Why was life so complicated for him? It never seems to be easy especially with all the shit he’s suddenly coping with. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Too eventful for a second chapter but it shows the connection between Thomas and Newt right? That's what I wanted it to show with the whole advice thing. You can have a spark after a day. Pfffft. :)


	3. Life and Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t you talk about your life Tommy?”   
> “So you’re not going to talk to me?”   
> “I just don’t talk about my life. Not even with Teresa.”

The quietness of Minhos' apartment was something Thomas wished he could get used to but unfortunately with all but Teresa being boys, he can't. He had been sat on the table for about an hour failing to fall asleep. Maybe that was because the table was so uncomfortable or maybe it was because someone was plaguing his mind.

"Can't sleep?" Teresa opened her eyes from her place on the sofa.

“What gave it a way?” Thomas whispered with sarcasm. It was loud enough that Teresa could hear but quiet enough so no one would get woken up.

“You’ve been staring at the wall for an hour. What’s on your mind? Come tell T all about it.” A small grin crossed her features as she patted the spot next to her.

With a quiet chuckle, the brunette moved to the sofa. He got comfortable before turning to the girl with a small smile.

“Nothing is on my mind. You know I would tell you.”

“Boring. Get back on the table.” Teresa kicked him with a giggle slipping past her lips. “But seriously i’m not blind. You have that longing look.” She eyed him suspiciously with a knowing smile.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Thomas said a little defensive.

“Mhm. You have the hots for Newt Tom.” The smile turned into a smirk which Thomas just sighed at. She knew him way too well and he was slowly starting to hate it.

“Sh you never know who’s awake down here.” A small, quiet shriek escaped Teresas lips causing Thomas to groan.

“It’s Christmas in two days Tom. Get him something!” She all but yelled. It was close to it but luckily she controlled the urge enough.

“That sounds great but uh I don’t know anything about him.” The brunette scratched the back off his neck nervously with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

“That’s just unacceptable. Get up there and learn everything about him.” Thomas wanted to ask if she meant right now but the death glare she was sending him answered that.

“He’ll be asleep T.” The brunette whispered but his tone made him seem like it was the craziest idea ever.

“I don’t care. Go.” She pointed towards the stairs. With a defeated sigh, Thomas walked to the stairs dodging the masses of sleeping boys. It was pretty hard because they really liked to spread out.

He glanced at Teresa who was sat with her arms crossed like she expected it. The brunette rolled his eyes before disappearing into the darkness of the upstairs. He wouldn’t turn any lights on just in case they woke someone up though he has a high chance of falling.

Once Thomas’ hand came in contact with the wall, he followed it to the end where he knew Newts room was. He just hoped the boy was fast asleep so he could make up an excuse of not wanting to wake him. He was never that lucky though. He opened the door and slipped in the room like some creepy stalker.

“Newt?” He whispered to the dark. Thomas couldn’t even see two feet in front of him.

“Tommy? What are you doing?” Ah of course the blondes awake.

“I just came to-” He was cut off when he fell to the floor with a oomph. “That kind of hurt.”

“Are you okay?” Newt was peering down at him from the bottom of the bed. Just like an angel would do in death, how ironic.

“Yeah but that’s not important, I-”

“What do you mean that’s not important? Of course it’s bloody important.”

“Great but Newt I do have a reason for coming up. It’s stupid but I had no choice.” Newt raised his eyebrow, not that Thomas could see it though.

The brunette got up and flopped on Newts bed before turning to where he thought the boy was.

“I realized I know nothing about you so I wanna get to know you.” There was some cheerfulness in his voice which was so unlike him.

“You want to get to know me at 2 in the bloody morning.” It sounded ridiculous. Thomas made a mental note to get revenge on Teresa at some point.

“Correct!”

“Alright Tommy.” Thomas smiled brightly, luckily Newt couldn’t see it.

“Okay so Isaac Newton-” Thomas began but was cut off by said blonde.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry anyway, what do you like to do?” Maybe he should have thought some questions up before but it was too late now.

“This is bloody ridiculous but um I don’t really do much when I have time. Sometimes Minho will get me to create him a character on a game cause I actually pay attention to the detail.” Thomas nodded.

“So you’re like an artsy person?”

“I guess you could say that. I do like drawing but never have the bloody time.”

They spent the next hour talking about who Newt was but when it came to Thomas’ turn to talk he didn’t have much to say. He didn’t know who he was. Just some barista who has a horrible boss.

“There’s really not much to tell Newt.” Thomas rubbed a hand over his face.

“That’s bullshit and you know it Tommy.” He wished it was.

“It’s really not. Besides my job, I do nothing.” The brunette bit his lip when the question he didn’t like was asked.

“Then what do you even do with your bloody life?”

“Nothing at all Newt. It was a great talk. Goodnight.” Thomas left the room pretty quickly not wanting to get into his life talk. There maybe many things Thomas tells Newt but his life isn’t one of them yet. He hasn’t told anyone about his life because what’s the point? It’s the past.

“How’d it go?” Teresa asked when he laid on the table with his blanket over him.

“Fantastic.” He bit back with a little hostility. He didn’t mean to though. “Night T.”

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

“Rise and shine Greenie!” Thomas felt something hit him on his head. It wasn’t a very nice way to wake up especially when he was only asleep for a mere 5 hours.

“Go awaaaay.” The tiredness was very clear especially with how the boy groggily sat up. He looked about ready to fall back down though.

“That’s not very nice.” Minho said with a smirk that really made Thomas want to reach up and slap him. “It’s time to get up. We’re all going out.”

“You have fun. I’m staying right here where I can sleep.” The brunette didn’t even get to lay back down because he was literally yanked onto his feet. “Nooo I wanna sleep.”

“Get dressed Tom. Christmas is two days away so I suggested everyone get presents for each other. It’s like bonding!” Teresa threw a shirt with some black jeans towards him then pointed to the stairs.

“Ugh I will get my revenge.” He walked to the stairs before turning around to look at everyone with a dead serious gaze. “Mark my words you will rue the day!” He disappeared up the stairs.

“Yeah right.” Teresa scoffed turning to the Asian boy who was dying to laugh.

“RUE IT!” A yell came from upstairs and Minho could no longer hold the laughter as everyone in the room froze.

“That was bloody entertaining.” Newt stated emerging from the kitchen.

“Good that.” Minho replied putting his jacket on and zipping it up. “You and Thomas get to ride together in my car.”

“What? Then who’s car..” Newt couldn’t finish because Frypan stepped in with his car keys.

“Minho, Teresa we’re waiting on you. Gally keeps complaining and Alby just won’t stop messing with the stupid radio.”

“That’s who’s Newt my boy. Have fun!” The Asian boy called following Teresa and Frypan out. No one noticed the smirk that both Teresa and Minho shared along with a high five.

It’s not that Teresa wanted to tell him but she had to. Minho would not have agreed to go out into the cold if she didn’t. He may have been a fun guy, but he hated shopping. It took her an hour to convince him since she had to get all the boys on her side. Thank god they liked the idea of Christmas presents.

Once Thomas emerged from the stairs dressed, only Newt was left sitting in the front room. How did everyone disperse so quickly and why? They did know Thomas was still there right? Unless.. Oh he was definitely going to get revenge.

“S’bout time Tommy. Starting to think you weren’t coming.” The blonde said standing up from his position on the sofa.

“I take it we’re going together.” Thomas asked slipping his jacket on. He didn’t sound too thrilled but that may have been due to his hasty exit that morning.

“Don’t get too bloody excited.” Newt deadpanned and walked out not even waiting to see if Thomas was following. Yeah it was going to be a fun car ride.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Turns out the shopping centre was an hour away. That meant more time for Thomas to feel the awkward tension between him and Newt. At least the car was comfortable though.

It was a simple 2013, red Toyota Camry. Nothing special but the seats were comfortable and he could recline them back to sleep. If Newt would let him that was. Apparently the seat likes to get jammed. He really wanted to sleep.

“Can you put the window up? It’s bloody freezing.” Why couldn’t Newt just talk to him about other stuff that wasn’t the car. The tension really needed to be eased.

“Sorry.” Thomas muttered watching as the window rolled up. He didn’t feel like getting on the blondes bad side since everything was awkward.

A sigh left Newts mouth as he turned the radio off. He would have faced Thomas if it wasn’t for road safety. Eyes on the road at all times.

“Why don’t you talk about your life Tommy?” Will the car ride end soon? He doesn’t want to talk about it, it’s just out of the question. Do you think it’s too late to pretend to be asleep? It probably was so Thomas just acted like he didn’t hear it.

Maybe Newt dropped it because Thomas didn’t reply and it had been 10 minutes since the question was asked. That could be the international sign of forgetting about it because there was no way of getting an answer without pushing.

“So you’re not going to talk to me?” Thomas looked away from the window to look at Newt. There was a small frown on his features that made Thomas want to answer all his questions.

“I just don’t talk about my life. Not even with Teresa.” It was true. Even when Teresa asked about his life, he refused to talk about it. He doesn’t know where he’s going but he sure as hell can’t forget where he came from.

“Why?”

“I just don’t Newt. Drop it.” It came a little irritated mixed with exhaustion. Would they ever reach the mall?

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

There were people everywhere. It was like some sort of animal stampede. Not that Thomas was comparing them all to animals. Though technically they were and if he was saying it all out loud he’d be dead.

“Good to finally see you Greenie.” Minho grinned from where he was leaning against a banister type thing.

“Aw you waited? How kind.” The brunette said with fake appreciation. He would have been happier if Newt was leaning there instead of staying back with Frypan and Alby.

“Naw. Teresa told me to stay here while she ran into the shoe store. She can be scary at times so i’m not moving.” Understandable. He had been stuck with the girl since first grade and she wasn’t even that innocent then. They met because she stole his juice box and threw it back at him when he asked for it back.

“Well you have fun. I need to go buy-” Thomas glanced at Newt before facing towards the Asian again. “-stuff.” He walked off before another word could be uttered by anyone.

A big mistake walking off alone. He passed about 50 stores and still didn’t find any store that looked like it would sell anything artsy. There was clothes stores which he noted would be good for Teresa but Newt was the priority. It wasn’t creepy. This was Teresas advice after all.

There was a store with a big shoe on the sign. They really went all out with the design too. Then there was some sort of tattoo parlor. Who placed a tattoo parlor in a shopping centre? It took him about 20 minutes to find a store that seemed to do art. It was called ‘Artistics’ after all. Not very creative.

Thomas wandered the store for about 5 minutes before deciding on something to get Newt. He just had to hide it on the way back which may be difficult. But he was pretty sure that the blonde would love it.

“What do you think Thomas would like? He’s so bloody hard to read.” Newt asked turning to Teresa. She was trying on some boots and asked Newt to come with her. She wasn’t up to anything, yet.

“Yeah i’m aware. Well he likes running. He doesn’t do it often but he likes it.” Teresa shrugged her shoulders. She was so tempted to say ‘He really likes you though’ but refrained. “What’s the first thing that comes to mind when you think about him?”

“Um..”

“No don’t think about it. First thing that comes to mind.” Teresa zipped the boots up while Newt leaned against one of the shelves.

“First thing? Balcony.” The girl sent him a funny look which he understood.

“Balcony? Why?” She questioned sitting down.

“I have my reasons.” The blonde smiled when Teresa scowled at him. She really hated when people didn’t tell her things.

“Goodluck turning that into a gift.” She stuck her tongue out and took the boots off.

“Hey we’re all here but Thomas.” Minho called walking over to the two. Newt looked at him pretty quickly while Teresa snorted. It was so like him to be the last one there.

“He’ll be fine. It’s Newt that has to wait for him not us.”

“True. You got this buddy?” The Asian sent the British boy a grin and left the shop. Teresa soon followed with a new pair of boots.

“Bloody brilliant.” Newt muttered leaving the shop. He watched the crowd hoping to see a glimpse of the brown hair he knew so much.

“Whatcha doing?” The blonde practically jumped out his skin when the voice sounded behind him. He could have slapped Thomas.

“Don’t do that ya’ idiot.” Thomas smile really could brighten anyones day. “Where were ya’?”

“Getting a few things.” A mischievous grin showed up on his face which made Newt feel a little scared. What was this guy planning? “You ready to leave?”

“Ya’ Lets go.” At least they were talking normally. That’s what Thomas wanted.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

“Home sweet home.” Newt muttered when they pulled up.

“Your home not mine.” The blonde rolled his eyes and got out going to grab one of Thomas’ bags just for him to grab it like a maniac. “I got it thanks.” A smile was shot to Newt before Thomas ran inside carrying all the bags.

“Bloody hell.”

“You cheated!” Teresa yelled at Gally who was smirking on the sofa.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah. I will slap that smirk off your face.” That made the boy drop his smirk.

Everyones head snapped to Thomas when he entered with about 4 bags. It happened simultaneously which really freaked him out.

“Never do that again.” Was all the brunette muttered before running off up the stairs.

“What was that all about?” Minho asked stealing a chip from the bowl Alby was hoarding.

“You think I know? Where’s Newt?” Teresa asked starting a new game against Clint.

“Maybe the glances Thomas kept giving him weren’t cause he liked Newt but maybe cause he’s a secret serial killer.” Gally said staring after the brunette.

“That’s ridiculous. I hope.” Alby added turning towards the stairs.

“I don’t know. He’s very secretive and quiet.” The medic trainee Jeff said with a shrug.

“All of you are acting stupid. He couldn’t even kill a fly.” Teresa said with a shake of her head.

It was that moment that Newt decided to walk in. All heads turned to him at the same time.

“Bloody hell. That wasn’t pleasant.” The blonde said walking towards the stairs then up. His leg was starting to hurt quite a little. He didn’t miss the comments either. To say the least, he was confused.

“Well Thomas isn’t a serial killer.” “Don’t rule it off yet Alby. We all know he’d never kill Newt.” “Will you idiots shut up? Clint is too distracted. He crashed into the wall 5 times.”

Thomas was hiding the stuff under Newts bed. It was weird but it was the best place because no one would look under there. It was so tidy. Nothing was placed under it. But since he was in Newts room, he pretty much panicked when he heard footsteps advancing towards the room.

“Crap.” He muttered before practically diving under the bed. When feet appeared in front of Thomas, the panic grew. How was he going to get out of this one? If Newt caught him, he would find the gift Thomas hid. That would ruin everything.

The bed dipped above him and he didn’t miss the small hiss that sounded. Thomas made a mental note to ask Newt about his limp later. Right now he had to focus on sneaking out the blondes room. That was definitely not what he imagined he would be doing that day.

The brunette was stuck under the bed for about 3 hours trying to stay as still and quiet as possible. It was extremely hard because dust was practically blowing into his face. Then he was uncomfortable or numb. Hiding everything in Newts room was definitely the stupidest mistake he ever made. Never again.

Once some soft snores filled the room, Thomas decided it was time to leave. He managed to sneak to the door and was almost out until he heard a particular someone mumble something.

“Night Tommy.” His face practically turned red in an instant. Saying he walked out of there was a lie. He ran out like his life depended on it. Worst part was, he had to go back in in the morning. That was going to be fun. But for that moment, he chose to join everyone else in beating Gally at a variety of games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that. Oh yeah i'm not telling you about the presents till it's actually Christmas in the fic.  
> So sweet am I right? haha nah just some Newtmas fluff ^-^ Anyway hope you liked it or if you have pointers feel free to tell me em. UNTIL NEXT TIME! :)


	4. Revenge and Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thomas wake up!” Teresa all but yelled-  
> “What T?” He answered very groggily.-  
> “It’s Christmas!” She yelled as Thomas-

Thomas went to sleep way too early and got teased so much for it. He's actually surprised he managed to sleep with how many pokes he received. But luckily he did sleep and now he was awake at 7am. Sneaking past the masses of sleeping bodies then up the stairs.

The part Thomas didn't think through came up. Getting the things from under Newts bed. He was already in deep with the fact that Newt was most likely awake the previous night when he had sneaked out. That was poor choice on Thomas' part but he's thought it through a little more this time. He'll do it Call Of Duty Style. Which basically means crawling.

The brunette opened the door and got on his stomach. He began moving by pulling himself forward with his elbows. It wasn't a pleasant feeling but it got him under Newts bed without a sound. That's what he was aiming for. Thomas grabbed the bag that he marked as revenge because that's what it was for.

He tried dragging it along the floor but it made quite a lot of noise so instead he placed it on his back tying it around his neck. Unsafe but effective. 

Thomas managed to crawl out of Newts room without the blonde waking up. He was really cute with those soft snores that he let out every now and again. But that was distracting.

Thomas sneaked into the bathroom locking the door and emptying the bag onto the floor. 2 water guns fell out along with about 6 packets of water balloons. Yes this was going to be really fun. 

Newt was lucky he didn't do anything that would mean revenge on him. But even if he did, Thomas probably would have let it go. Not that he'll ever admit it. He was deep in denial.

Two full water guns were strapped to Thomas' back ready for use. The water balloons placed in a bag that he tied around his waist. It was like war with water. He even got face paint for the effect. He was a child at times. 

The brunette placed two marks at either side of his nose on his cheeks. It was those tactical marks you see in war movies and games. It made him feel more into the part. Way too into the part of war veteran. With water.

No one was awake yet which was perfect because that meant Thomas could surprise them. He stepped off the stairs with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"3, 2, 1-" He whispered looking at the boys asleep on the floor and Teresa curled up on the sofa. "CHARGE!" He added throwing a water balloon at Gally.

"AGH WHAT THE.." The boy yelled jumping awake. More boys started to rise from their slumber causing Thomas to change his tactics. He switched to the water guns and began spraying everyone like his life depended on it.

"WHA.." Alby began but was cut off when water got sprayed right into his mouth. Thomas sprayed one water gun and threw the balloons with his free arm hitting the walls, floors and some boys.

"Thomas what..?" Teresa trailed off when she noticed all the water balloons. A smirk appeared on her face. It soon disappeared when a water balloon hit her, wetting her hair. "Oh not the hair!" She yelled charging for the brunette.

"What is going on?!" Minho called stepping off the stairs. Thomas stopped spraying water just to be tackled to the ground by Teresa with an oomph. The bag of balloons untied itself from his waist causing a lot of the content to fall on the floor.

"Um.. nothing." He replied sheepishly.

"It doesn't look like nothing. This looks like.. fun!" The Asian grabbed a water balloon and threw it, hitting Gally right on his nose.

"Not cool Minho!" Gally called out grabbing a water balloon from floor and throwing it.

Thomas began to try throw Teresa off him, he even squirted water like a maniac. He did get the upper hand when she got soaked by a balloon thrown by Jeff.

"Oh thanks Jeff!" The dark haired boy called before diving behind the sofa trying to hide from Teresa's wrath. She now had the bag of water balloons. Not good.

Thomas peeked over the sofa and tried spraying water at Teresa only for her to duck and it to hit a certain blonde instead.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Newt asked moving his wet hair out of his eyes. So adorable.

"Just a water fight. Thomas started it!" Minho yelled pausing his movements. He had a water balloon aimed right at Thomas ready to throw it.

"Alright." The blonde replied grabbing the balloon from Minho and throwing it at Thomas.

"Oh! I thought we could be team Newt!" The brunette said squirting Newt with his water gun which was quickly depleting.

Thomas threw the empty water gun to the side and aimed his still half full one towards the blonde. He charged for Newt spraying the water as he went.

Minho found this the perfect time to stick his foot out and trip the brunette causing him to topple on top of Newt very clumsily.

"Oomph! You're bloody heavy!" Newt called out trying to push Thomas off him.

"Jee thanks Newt. You know how to boost a boys ego." Thomas drawled sarcasticly pinning the boy.

They stared intently at each other and didn't even notice that everyone around them had stopped throwing water. All eyes were on those two, well they were until some shrieking type noise filled the room breaking their moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Everyone turned their heads to the girl standing at the door way with a look of anger etched on her face.

"Oh um hi Tanya." Newt said nervously. Thomas was so distracted by the girl that Newt was able to push him to the ground.

"What is going on Newt? Why were you locked in a gaze with that?!" The girl, Tanya, asked pointing to Thomas.

He felt quite offended by that. He was a person not a that.

"Listen up b-" Teresa started just to suddenly be shut up by Minho's hand over her mouth.

"Who are all these people?" Tanya crossed her arms looking expectantly at Newt. Thomas would never hit a girl but for he, he'd probably make an exception.

"These are some bloody friends. That's all."

"Didn't seem that way when you were locked in an embrace with one of them." Newt rubbed a hand over his face clearly irritated.

"I have a name. It's Thomas not that or them." The brunette all but spat. He wasn't jealous okay.

"I don't really care if you have a name or not. Come on Newt lets leave.. this nonsense." She practically dragged Newt out even though he was clearly against leaving. He was still soaked too which made Thomas hate the girl even more. If he got sick, she would be at fault and there was no way Thomas would let her near Newt.

"Well that was rude." Teresa said once Minho let her go.

"Tanya is the definition of rude. I don't understand why Newt likes her." The Asian replied with a grumble.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Thomas was way past understanding everything with Newt and Tanya. He just followed her out like some little lap dog who just got thrown into the pool. If he got sick, Thomas was not talking care of him. He refuses to take care of the blonde. But he probably would take care of Newt.

Everyone had changed out of their wet clothes except Thomas. He was too busy over thinking everything. So what if Newt had a girlfriend? He was obliged too. It’s not like Thomas had some secret leash keeping him away from everyone. Oh he wished.

What did the blonde even see in the girl? Sure she had a nice figure, it was the perfect curvy type which everyone loved so much. Her hair was a dark red colour, obviously dyed because it’s just not a natural colour. Maybe it was because she was a girl and Thomas was not. Whatever it was, Thomas just had to deal with it.

So here he was. Putting himself through misery because he was so hung up on the blonde after 3 days. Christmas was tomorrow and it didn’t feel very cheery. Especially after that she-devil killed the entire rooms mood.

Even Gally looked more broody than usual. His features showed no happiness at all. Zilch. Zero. Nada.

“So how about we forget about that girl and play some games?” Teresa said finally growing tired of the quiet and Thomas’ constant frown.

“You guys have fun. I’m going to get some air.” The brunette mumbled getting up.

“Change your clothes first. They’re soaked and you’ll catch a cold if you don’t.” The girl warned shaking her head.

“Yes mother.” Thomas replied with sarcasm. He grabbed some random shirt with pj bottoms because why bother getting drssed if you’re staying in all day? There isn’t one.

Without another word, Thomas left the group to whatever games they were playing and vanished up the stairs like the wizard he wasn’t.

He wish that he didn’t hear the comments but unfortunately his ears were that good at picking up sounds.

“I was so routing for him and Newt.” “That must be extremely sad knowing you’ll never get the o-” The comment was cut off by a yelp in pain. Hopefully Teresa slapped them because Thomas didn’t need to hear it.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

No one disturbed the dark haired boy which he was really thankful for. Even Teresa left him alone which she normally wouldn’t do because he had a habit of thinking too much. Which he did.

What if Newt found him creepy? What if Newt began to hate him? What if Tanya convinced Newt Thomas wasn’t good for him? So many what ifs.

“How you can sit out here is bloody beyond me.” That must have been wizardry or telepathy or something. Thomas thought of the blonde and here he was.

“It’s quiet.” A huff was released as Newt sat down beside the brunette looking at him. Thomas wished he would turn away because that gaze really didn’t help his heart rate. Damn thing was beating way too fast.

“Yes and cold.” A small smile appeared on the brunettes features.

“Yep but at least I didn’t go out in wet clothes.” The blonde chuckled and nodded.

“True not like I had a choice.”

“There is always a choice Newt.”

“Sometimes not always.” The conversation was beginning to infuriate Thomas. There was always a shucking choice.

“No Newt. There is always a choice.” The tone of his voice really showed the infuriation Thomas was feeling. He even stared at Newt intently, for effect of course.

Newt held the gaze for awhile before letting out a sigh.

“Okay Tommy. You’re right always a choice.”

The quiet soon hovered over them like a cloud threatening to empty it’s rain contents. Both boys were dying to say something to ease the tension but none of them did. About 5 minutes had passed before Newt spoke up.

“Did I ever tell you about my leg?” Thomas looked towards the blonde with a neutral expression. He didn’t trust his voice so just shook his head. “I got the limp when I was 15. Banged up my leg pretty bad. Not walked bloody normal since.”

“How?” The darker haired boy really didn’t want to intrude on Newts personal life but curiosity got the better of him.

“Skydiving.”

“Seriously?”

“No Tommy i’m kidding. Too scared of bloody heights.” Newt chuckled gaining a smile from Thomas.

“I am too.”

“Anyway-” Newt looked right at Thomas. “-It’s not all that traumatizing but I still don’t like telling people. They always seem to go all bloody sappy because of it.”

“I promise you I won’t go sappy Newt.” The brunette let a grin appear on his face but it disappeared soon after.

“Good that because if you do, I will not hesitate to throw you off this bloody balcony.” Both boys laughed at the not so serious threat.

“Anyway, it happened while I was home alone one time. My mother was out having tea with a group of people and my father was at work. I had a huge list of bloody chores to do might I add. Bastards.-” Newt chuckled before continuing. “-I was trying to vacuum the upstairs landing but my leg got wrapped in the wire. When I tried to free it, I tripped instead. Went over the landing being hung about 10 feet in the air by a wire. I felt dizzy then the plug decided to disconnect and I fell with my leg twisted the wrong way.”

Thomas was listening to the story intently. He couldn’t even look away from the blonde. It wasn’t a very scaring story but it was interesting to say the least. It’s not every day someone falls from upstairs head first and hurt their leg instead of their head.

“I have no bloody clue how I hurt my leg and not my head. Anyway after a few months I could walk but after walking too much, my bone kind of twisted I guess? I don’t know. Not really a doctor but I have to limp on it.” Newt shrugged looking at his leg.

Some quiet moments passed before Thomas decided to actually say something. He could tell Newt was getting uncomfortable.

“Thanks for telling me.” He muttered. There were no apologies because what does Thomas know about hurting his leg? Nothing. He doesn’t know what Newt went through besides sorry fixes nothing. It just annoys the person a lot.

“No problem. You’re practically a friend now Tommy even if it has been 3 days.” The brunette should have been happy but there was this feeling in his chest preventing that. Maybe he wanted to be more but that’s basically impossible.

“You too Newt.”

“Now go get something to bloody eat. You’ve been up here since 8am and it’s 2pm. You actually need food to function.”

“Now you mention it, I do feel hungry. Thanks for that.” Thomas really didn’t feel like eating but his stomach demanded that he did.

“Go.” Newt ordered pointing inside. Who was Thomas to disobey him?

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Minho had ordered Pizza for everyone that night. By 8pm 7 empty boxes littered the floor and 6 other pizzas remained untouched. Why the Asian ordered so much no one knew. They weren’t going to complain though since Minho paid for it and not them.

“Just so you-” A loud burp came from Minhos throat causing a lot of the boys to laugh and Teresa to grimace with a small ew. “Just so you guys know, this is a one time thing because Christmas is tomorrow and I got you all nothing.”

A lot of groans came from the boys and a few pillows were chucked the Asians way but everyone laughed about it.

“I don’t know these guys but at least I got them all something.” Thomas said with a small grin on his features. He really did get all of them something, they just weren’t being labeled.

“You would know us if you didn’t spend all your time avoiding us and brooding over Newt.” Gally said gaining a lot of ooohs.

“Sorry man it must just be your face.” Some oooh burns crossed the room and Gally didn’t look very happy. Thomas was pleased because that was actually a pretty good insult. Not that he would say it because that’s practically patting yourself on the back and saying ‘good job.’

“Okay lets be civil.” Newt said with a shake of his head. He was smiling none the less. “No need to bloody fight.”

“Oh don’t spoil it British boy!” Teresa whined biting into another slice of Pizza. That girl could eat.

“British boy?” The blonde asked raising his eyebrow.

“Yes because you’re British and a boy. I think you are anyway.”

“I am most positively a bloody boy.”

“I don’t know. Might need proof.” Thomas glared at the girl before shaking his head.

“Not happening.” A lot of fake-disappointed aws filled the room.

“How about words instead of sounds guys?” The brunette boy said looking at every single boy in the room.

“Well-” Gally started but was cut of by Thomas.

“Except you.” An amused smile crossed Newts face as Gally crossed his arms grumbling. Thomas was honestly joking but a feeling that this would bite him in the butt later rose in his stomach.

“That was rude of you Thomas.” Jeff said with a hint of a smile.

“Alright it’s 2am. Let’s all stop being bloody children waiting for Santa and go to sleep.” Newt drawled getting up from his position on the floor.

“Santa is coming!” Thomas yelled out sticking his tongue out. He knew Santa wasn’t but that didn’t stop him from having any fun. Especially since he wasn’t looking forward to another night on the table.

“Yes he is now bed.” The blonde said in a stern but joking way.

“Yay!” The brunette pulled himself onto the table. He was too lazy to get up. “Tuck me in!”

“Oh now you’re taking the piss Tommy.” Newt glared at the boy while everyone around them snickered. They all were getting comfortable in their sleeping areas.

“Well fine then.” The brunette stuck his tongue out and pulled the cover over his head. He secretly watched the blonde vanish up the stairs though he wouldn’t admit that.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

“Thomas wake up!” Teresa all but yelled in the brunettes ear trying to shake him out of his very Newt filled dream. The nerve.

“What T?” He answered very groggily. He was so tired that his eyes only opened a slither. All Thomas could see was the girls chest. Not the best place to be looking when it’s your best friend.

“It’s Christmas!” She yelled as Thomas re-positioned himself so the chest wasn’t in view.

“Well done. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Hell no. Get up!”

“It’s only Christmas. I’m too old for this.”

“No one is too old for Christmas so get up!” Teresa didn’t let him refuse. She simply pushed him off the table letting him hit the floor with a thud.

“Good morning Thomas.” Minho said from the sofa. He looked about as tired as Thomas.

“She get you up too?” He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Only barged into my room and dragged me out of bed.” Minho didn’t look too happy and Thomas really didn’t blame him.

“She woke us all bloody up.” Newt mumbled taking a sip from what Thomas suspected to be coffee.

“Stop all your complaining. It’s time for presents!” A bunch of groans sounded from everyone which made Teresa pout.

“Mine are still hidden T.” Thomas said getting to his feet. He noticed the small smirk on Newts face and instantly remembered when he hid them. If that boy took a peak-.

“Then go get them gosh Thomas.” The brunette nodded before practically sprinting up the stairs. Only to return a few minutes later carrying 4 different bags. “They’re not wrapped.” He looked around the room to see only a few wrapped gifts which he assumed were from family.

“No worries Tommy. No one wrapped the gifts because we’re not 5 anymore.” Newt said placing his empty mug down. “Just don’t make me wait in bloody suspense anymore.”

So Newt did want to look but he refrained. That was actually pretty considerate of him since Thomas wanted to see his surprise. All eyes landed on Thomas when he nodded hastily and pulled a large box, with a handle, out one of the bags.

“Here you go. Try not to go too crazy.” The brunette mused nervously while handing it over to the blonde. He was quite nervous.

“What-” Newt opened the box just to gasp at what he saw. “-You got me an art set?” He looked up at Thomas with an unreadable gaze. It worried the brunette a lot.

“Um y-yeah. You said you liked art but never had the time so I decided to get you an art set so you could draw whenever you wanted. This way you don’t have to make time and you can just draw whenever and-” Thomas was cut off when pulled into a very reassuring hug.

“I love it Tommy.” The blonde mumbled when Thomas returned the hug. His heart was beating pretty quickly now. Newt pulled away and sat back down admiring the set.

“Phew i’m glad because I really wanted you to like it and it took me ages to find and i’m rambling again. I’m just going to stay quiet and sit on the table.”

Presents were passed around for awhile until it came to Newt giving his to Thomas.

“I thought long and bloody hard about what to get you. Apparently you like running but that isn’t a very good gift idea-” The blonde began gaining a nod from the darker haired boy. “-so I decided I would give you something that fits your personality.”

“Oh you know my personality?” Thomas mused with a smile. He’d like anything the blonde gave him.

“It certainly put my artistic skills to work.” Newt carefully handed over a pretty well made model. The model showed the view from the balcony pretty clearly. It made Thomas wonder how he made it in such a short amount of time.

“How-”

“It took a few late nights believe me. After the shopping trip I began working on this.” Thomas was blown away. He had no idea the blonde was this talented.

“Finished it at about 2 minutes before Teresa came barging into my room. Damn near well broke the bloody thing.”

“I love it. This is getting locked away somewhere so it doesn’t get broken.” The brunette smiled. He had no idea how he was going to get it home in one piece but he’d figure it out.

“Well good. That was the bloody point.”

“And they’re not dating?” Someone mumbled but either both boys didn’t hear it, or chose to ignore it. They had other things to think about like their amazing new stuff.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

The day was long. All Thomas could think about was the model Newt had made. It really brightened his day. Then the fact that Newt loved the art set kept making him happy. Damn he was in deep and it had been 4 days.

Why did the blonde have to have a girlfriend? He probably wasn’t even gay but at least Thomas wouldn’t feel like he had no chance at all until he was let down. He wouldn’t have felt obsolete to Newt.

“All that thinking will give you a headache.” Teresa muttered sitting next to the brunette.

“Yeah but I can’t stop it.” Thomas sighed looking at the girl who was messing with a little trinket in the hand.

“I know Tom. But you do tend to over think a lot.”

“I’m aware.”

“It doesn’t exactly make your crush a secret either.”

“Everyone already knows about it anyway.” Thomas wasn’t happy about that. He can’t even hide his emotions anymore.

“True. Just don’t torture yourself over this too much yeah?”

“Alright T.” The girl smiled before heading off towards the group of guys playing some sort of board game Minho found.

Thomas laid down on the table just staring at the ceiling. Maybe everything will turn around at some point. Though it was unlikely but Thomas could always hope for it right? Hopefully the next 10 days will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo for revenge and Christmas. This all seems angsty but I have quite a few ideas to add in before Newtmas becomes a thing.  
> It's sad because I want them together but we all have to suffer through the small glances and touches for now.  
> Tanya is an OC but that's because I didn't know who to put as his gf. She's not anything major though because it's all about Newtmas am I right? I hope you enjoyed!  
> Oh and the Revenge thing wasn't really my idea. I just wrote how it went. The idea was Squirrellocks so thanks for that!


	5. Fights and Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck you Tommy." Thomas' head snapped to Gally in an instant  
> "I suggest you not say that again."  
> "Or what? It's a shame Teresa and Minho aren't here to save you from this."  
> "Or save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited I know. I hope it doesn't disappoint! I would have done it Friday but I forgot my friend was staying over so then I decided to do Saturday but I went over into Sunday. I hope you like it :)

Sleep didn't come easy. That's mostly because it didn't come. Thanks to Gally of course.

"Get up sleepyhead. Christmas isn't over yet." The voice struck Thomas like lightning. It irritated him so much just because well it's _Gally._

"What do you want?" The brunette groaned opening eyes just to raise his eyebrow at a plant dangling from Gally's hand. "What's that."

The bigger boy scoffed and walked to the kitchen door. "Mistletoe." He said it so casually that most of the other boys laughed making Thomas feel a little idiotic.

"Great one Einstein. I mean  _why?_ "

"That's simple. You're going to stand under it!" Gally looked a little  _too_ excited and it scared Thomas a lot.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I can assure you, i'm serious."

"Very serious?"

Another scoff from Gally which sounded pretty amused. "Yes you idiot. So stand under it."

Thomas just sent him a sceptical look. What evil plan has the bigger boy cooked up in that mind of his?

"You look like someone just shoved you in a maze with no memory."

"What the shuck are you talking about?"

"I dunno just seemed like a good remark." Gally finished hanging the mistletoe from the kitchen door and jumped off the ladder, giving off a loud bang.

"That was a stupid remark." Thomas added dragging his feet over to the door and staring up at the stupid plant.

"Maybe but it would make a good movie right?"

"Or a book. More detail!" Alby added from his position on the floor next to Winston.

" _Anyway."_ Gally said sternly getting the conversation back on track. "Stand under it."

"No." The brunette answered simply.

"Go on."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Why do you want me too?"

"Just get under it."

"No."

" _Now._ " The irritation in the boys voice was growing larger everytime and it was amusing Thomas to no ends.

"Nah."

The glare Thomas received didn't even phase his mood and it was pretty menacing. Gally did lose his patience eventually though since Thomas ended up under the mistletoe with a hard push that nearly made him topple over.

The brunette let a grumble leave his lips as he stood under the plant with his arms crossed. Quite a few curses towards the mistletoe and Gally passed through his mind but repeating them would not be a good idea. Unless he wanted to piss Gally off even more.

"Okay good you stay there and then we'll get Newt under there and BAM you can stop your pining." Thomas almost chocked on air when that statement left Gally's mouth. Was it a statement or was he just talking himself through this ridiculous plan?

"W-what? Pining? Pft no p-pining here." The darker haired boy stumbled over his words. He cursed himself for it because that made it too obvious.

"We all know it. Surprise Newt doesn't know it himself."

First Teresa and now everyone? How does something escalate so much? That was not fair. Thomas can't even be discreet anymore because of the damn blonde angel who looked through him like glass.

"What's going on?" A voice cut through Thomas' inner monologue that belonged to a certain Asian boy who was making his way towards the brunette.

_Towards the fucking mistletoe._

"MINHO! Do-!" Thomas began but cut off when Minho did what Thomas tried to prevent. Stood right under  _that mistletoe._

He was totally going to curse mistletoe and Gally for his entire life.

"What's wrong with you Greenie?" Thomas had to also give Minho a stern talking to about that nickname. It wasn't his favourite one.  _By far._

"Oh Minho you poor thing." Teresa said standing up from where she was laid on the sofa.

"All of you shut up." Thomas said through gritted teeth. Everyone was chiming in when all he wanted to do was lay down and  _escape._

The brunette let his anger deflate after a quick deep breath. He then pointed above both him and the Asians head showing Minho just what he had gotten himself into.

"Oh well that's not good." Minho said with humour.

"Oh really? Do keep pointing stuff out. How about that lamp? It's blue." Thomas said dryly pointing to a lamp set on a side table. "I'm out. Goodnight." The brunette shook his head and pushed past Minho to get to the table.

"You're ruining tradition!" Gally called out from where he was leant against the wall watching everything.

"Screw tradition!" Thomas yelled back flopping down on the table. Thankfully he didn't break it though it did hurt a lot.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Boxing day rolled around pretty quickly. Thomas managed to sleep through Christmas after the whole awkward situation under that mistletoe. He was still cursing that damn thing too.

"So what do you wanna do?" A boy that Thomas probably didn't even bother to remember the name of.

"I don't know Ben. Newt?" Minho turned to Newt while Thomas' expression turned into that of revelation.

 _Ben! Remember that doofus._ Thomas scolded himself then when he looked up everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"You didn't know Bens name?" Teresa questioned making Thomas want to slap himself. Of course he said it out loud.  _Of course._

"Well sorry I missed introductions."

"We all know why. It's cool by the way um i'm Ben!" The boy, Ben, chimed in waving.

"I know that now but nice to meet you."

"Anyway enough about Ben. Newt what shall we do?" Minho moved the conversation back onto what to do.

"I don't bloody know. Bother someone else with this." The blonde said then added after a moment. "Like Thomas. He seems to have a lot in that buggin' head of his."

"Oh no don't you throw me under the bus!"

"If it saves my arse, i'll gladly do it."

"Never going near a bus with you." Thomas muttered earning a laugh from Newt and a shuffle of his hair.

"Oh lets watch Frozen!" Minho jumped up with a massive smile which only increased when most of the room erupted in groans.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"Let it go! Let it gooooo! Can't hold it back anymoreeeeeeee!"

Thomas wanted the floor to open up just so he could escape Minho and Frozen. His singing sounded like a dying cat and was definitely louder than all the other boys who decided to join in. Teresa also joined in which Thomas recorded. Just for personal uses of course. Like blackmail.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! I can't stand this song anymoreee!" Thomas broke in with sarcastic singing before rolling his eyes and making his way into the kitchen.

"That was rudee!" He heard Winston call after him followed by some hums of agreement. There was also some laughs.

"You get tired of that bloody song too?"

Thomas almost dropped the cup he was holding when he heard Newts voice. It's a good thing he didn't because it was Newts favourite mug which he probably shouldn't actually have.

"Yeah." The brunette placed the mug back inside the cupboard before grabbing another one.

"Yes you leave that buggin' mug alone. That's  _my_ mug."

"Hm I might just have to steal it sometime and hold it at ransom."

"You dare."

"We'll see won't we."

"I'll get Minho to sing that buggin' song to you."

Thomas let out a fake gasp and turned to the blonde abruptly. "You wouldn't!"

"I would Tommy." A smirk graced the blondes features.

"Alright I won't touch it. This time."

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world! My life in plastic it's fantastic! You ca-_

Thomas opened his eyes groggily as looking around the room for the source of that stupid song. Who the hell has barbie as a ringtone? Well he guessed it was a ringtone since it was cut off so quickly. Not a big surprise.

"Not now." He heard Gally mutter from somewhere in the room.

The brunette sat up and scanned the room letting his eyes settle onto the bigger mans figure leant on a wall obviously embarrassed.

"Oh hello Barbie." Thomas smirked getting to his feet. He couldn't resist.

"Oh shut up." Gally spat putting his weight back on his feet.

"Does that mean your dick is plastic too?"

"Now that's personal. Is your dick tiny?"

"Not really."

"I bet it is."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"W-"

"And here I was thinking you were straight." Thomas was beyond amused. That only increased when Gally's face looked as if it was turning red.

"I a-"

"But that's obviously not the case. Hey is that why you like being around Minho so much?"

"Shu-"

"I mean yo-" Thomas didn't get the rest of the sentence out as someone attached itself to his stomach sending him straight on his back with an oomph.

"Shut your shucking mouth before I break it." Gally spat pinning the smaller boy to the floor.

"Sorry man. Not really my type." The brunette tried to break free but the bigger mans grip tightened extremely.

"Fuck you  _Tommy._ " Thomas' head snapped to Gally in an instant

"I suggest you not say that again."

"Or what? It's a shame Teresa and Minho aren't here to save you from this."

"Or save you."

Before Gally could say anything back, Thomas kicked him in the groin causing to crumple to the floor and off Thomas. The brunette managed to get on top of Gally in a straddle type position. He made a swift move at punching the man below him at the jaw and the small cry of pain didn't make Thomas feel all that great. More like defeated because that wasn't what he had hoped for. Gally managed to get the upper hand pretty quickly too. Maybe Thomas was way in over his head because Gally was larger than him making this an uneven fight. Yet a group had crowded them cheering for one person or the other. Mostly cheering for Thomas but that's probably because  _damn_ Gally is tough.

A cry of pain filled the room as Gally threw punches aimed for Thomas' face. Why always the face? Thomas tried to gain the upper hand but nothing worked. Even Gally had thought ahead and trapped the brunettes legs under his larger ones. Thomas felt a shock of pain in his lip and a moist feeling around his lips. He could also taste something almost metallic which wasn't a good sign.

Thomas managed to get a good punch at the larger man from his position before the fight was interrupted thankfully.

"What the hell is going on?!" A loud yell of a certain blonde reached Thomas' ears though he felt exhausted and barely concious. Probably why it sounded far away.

Gally was still in his vision though it kept switching from focused to none focused. There was a sick smile on the mans smile as he was pulled off Thomas by what seemed to be Newt.

"Where is Minho and Teresa?!"

"We're here! What happened?" Teresa said walking in through the door with Minho right behind her.

"Tommy and Gally havin' a buggin' fight is all." Newt spat getting Thomas up onto his feet.

"M'fine Newt." The brunette muttered trying to take all his dead weight off the blonde.

"No you're buggin' not."

"You take him upstairs. I'll deal with Gally alright." Minho said looking a little worried for the sake of his friend. Teresa was quite pale because she had never seen this happen with Thomas before.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"I really am fine Newt." Thomas said trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by the blonde.

"Shut up ya' idiot. You're only just gaining your full awareness back."

"Yeah and my lip is killing."

"It's busted. Managed to clear some of that blood up so should be fine." Newt flopped on the bed next to Thomas looking a little pale.

"You okay Newt?" The brunette asked a little concerned. Okay a little was an understatement.

"Yeah fine just don't bloody do that to me again. I was worried when you could barely walk up the stairs."

"Sorry." Thomas mumbled trying to hide any sign of happiness. Newt actually cared for him.

"Ya' still an idiot."

"Maybe but I think I won that fight."

"Maybe you have a concussion. From where I was it seemed that Gally bloody won." Newt smiled a little. Only a little but it still made Thomas' heart leap.

"Hey i've had my share of fights." The brunette said then bit his tongue. Not something he wanted to talk about.

"Oh ya' have?"

"Oh yeah. With random people from high school, my dad the usual." Then why the hell was he talking about it?

"Oh? Your dad?" Newt seemed really interested but there was something there like worry.

 _No point in hiding everything for much longer._ Thomas told himself then took a deep breathe.

"It's a simple story really. Nothing special but still personal." Newt nodded so Thomas continued. "Once upon a time, when I was only a simple baby, my mother was ecstatic but unfortunately my father was not. He didn't want a child and he bailed. My mother was soooo inlove with him and she still is. Every opportunity she got, my mother would drink and tell me it's my fault he left like I had a choice in my birth. That went on for 15 years. A couple slaps here and there but it happens. Then on my 15th birthday I got a surprise. My mother and father we're back together because he decided since i'm 15 I can take care of myself and he doesn't have too."

The brunette took a quick glance at Newt and saw the sadness written on it. This was why he didn't tell the story.  _Pity._

"He made sure I got nothing since my mom was practically wrapped around his damn finger. I would argue with him and at times it would get physical. Ended up with cuts and bruises that my mother ignored. So as soon as I turned 16 I got a job then at 18 I moved out. Moved out of the small town and moved two hours away from here."

Thomas didn't like talking about it so made it as short as he possibly could. He also tried not to make it sound too tragic though the tears we're still there because even though it's not detailed, the memory is stuck on his mind like super glue.

He didn't bare to look at Newt. To see the pity just staring back like some plague he couldn't get rid off. Only experienced once and that was by his ex-girlfriend Brenda who left long ago. That was the main reason he never told anyone. He was going to tell Teresa but the time never came and Brenda was so much closer to him.

The whole reason Brenda left was because after hearing the story, she said she would never be able to look at him the same. Never be able to look and see the happy guy he was. He is.

Instead of some statement about being sorry, Newt pulled Thomas into a hug. There was no pity, no sorry, nothing but something Thomas hoped he would hear but never thought he would.

"I'm here."

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

_Running, Running, Running. The maze never stops. The giant metal creatures advancing on him too quickly. Death knocking on his door. "He-"_

"Tommy wake up." A soft voice cooed gaining a groan from said boy. He was actually thankful to be pulled from that dream.

"What?" Thomas asked sleepily. When did he fall asleep?

"Minho is here to ask you something about that bloody fight."

"Oh." Was all the brunette said before sitting up and seeing the Asian stood at the end of the bed with a smirk. That's when he noticed Newts arms around him causing a blush.

"It'll be quick. Just what happened in the fight?" Minho asked letting his face go serious. Something Thomas wasn't fond of.

"It's probably all my fault really. Taunted him about his ringtone being Barbie." Thomas shrugged leaning back against Newt. He was too tired to care afterall.

"Alright anything else?"

"Yeah he called me a nickname I am not fond of after tackling me to the ground. Honestly probably my fault."

"What nickname? Greenie?" Thomas shook his head wordlessly. "Then wh- oh.. OH! Got it. Well alright um we'll arrange new sleeping arrangements for you so Gally doesn't jump you in your sleep."

"He can sleep here."

Thomas whipped his head around to look at Newt. It felt like getting whiplash really.

"You sure?" Minho asked with his smirk returning.

"Yeah m'buggin' sure." The Asian nodded and left whistling.

"Are you really sure? I don't want to be a bother Newt." The brunette mumbled to the blonde biting his lip.

"Yeah i'm sure. It's better than letting you get your arse kicked again."

"Oh please I could have taken him."

"Yeah bloody right Tommy."

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"So?" Gally asked as Minho returned to the front room still wearing that smirk.

"No issues here. Thomas admitted it was his fault so." Gally nodded and got up just to be grabbed by the Asian.

"But hurt anyone here again and I will personally throw you out." Minho spat with all the hostility he could muster.

"Yeah sure dude!" Gally said in panic trying to get out the mans grip.

"Good." Minho dropped him and sat down next to Teresa.

"That was pretty funny to see. Did you see his legs flail?"

"Yeah hilarious!"

Minho laughed as he switched on Frozen sing-a-long version.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T-" He began before the movie even started.

"SHUT UP MINHO!" He heard both Thomas and Newt yell in unison from upstairs causing the whole rule, even Gally, to burst out in fits of laughter.

"They really are made for each other!" Alby said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah too bad they're oblivious." Frypan muttered making his way towards the kitchen. It was time for food and everyone loved food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha Gally and Thomas tension. I think I should make them besties at some point. Can you see that happening? Haha anyway I hope this didn't disappoint. Thomas' backstory may have been brief but I did that because he wouldn't go into huge detail about something like that. So sorry if that's not up to standards :s


	6. Lets All Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gally? Oh shit." The brunette muttered and turned around just in time to see the door close behind him. "They locked us in here didn't they?"  
> "Well done Einstein."  
> "Ugh why?!"  
> "So we make everything alright. Ridiculous if you ask me."  
> "Incredibly."

Thomas stayed tucked away in Newts bed feeling too comfortable to bother getting up. He also didn't want to face everyone who would most likely talk.

"Come on sleepy head. Rise and shine!" A bright voice cut through the nice silence Thomas loved so much. It never did last.

"Go away T. I'm comfortable."

"No can do Tomio. It's time to get up and face the world!"

"How can you be so happy at-" He looked at the clock sitting at Newts side. His eyes widened at the time. "-1:30?!"

"Yep so get up, shower and come downstairs."

The brunette groaned but got up anyway. He had to at some point. Teresa would most likely drag him out.

"That's a good boy. I'll be downstairs!" She left still in an extremely annoying good mood.

"Bloody girls." Thomas muttered not even realizing he muttered, presumably, the blondes favourite word.

Teresa let the door close behind her and almost screamed when Minho was standing there leant against the wall.

"Don't do that!" She hissed shaking her head. "He's taking a shower."

"Are you sure he is taking a shower?" The Asian asked looking a little sceptical.

"You are welcome to go check." The girl shook her head and walked towards the stairs just to turn to the boy.

Minho shrugged and walked towards Newts room just for Teresa to quickly jump into action and grab him.

"No." She said sternly and dragged him downstairs ignoring the high pitched whine that she will forever torment that man with.

When they both stepped off the stairs, Alby paused the game he was playing with Clint and turned to Minho.

"How do you expect this plan to even work?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We've been over this." The Asian replied looking a tiny bit irritated. He had repeated the plan several times.

"Just act natural and don't say a word." Teresa said sitting down on the floor beside Ben.

So when Thomas finally got off the stairs, the entire room was eerily silent. It made Teresa want to facepalm herself into oblivious because that was  _not_ what she meant. But what did she expect? They were all pretty idiotic at times. Not to be mean or anything.

"Hey Thomas!" The girl exclaimed gaining weird looks from the boys.

"I thou-" Ben began just to get hit in the back of the head by Teresa.

"Come join us for a game!"

The brunette looked a little suspicious and scanned the crowd noticing two people missing.

"Where's Newt and Gally?"

"Newts with that girl-" A thoughtful looked passed Teresas face before she shrugged and continued. "-whatever her name is-"

"Tanya." Minho interrupted.

"-Yeah thanks Min." She glared at him and continued again. "And Gally is in the bathroom."

"Well alright." Thomas sounded a little deflated at the whole Newt Tanya thing.

"Hey can you go get me something? My jacket is under the stairs and I really don't want it to be." Minho asked watching Clint trying to get an upperhand over Alby on Dead Or Alive 4. It was an extremely hard game.

"Get it yourself Minho."

"Oh come on Greenie!"

Thomas scowled and headed for the kitchen where a small door was. It lead to a little compartment under the stairs which Thomas never really cared about.

The gap was pretty small until you actually got into the opening where, to Thomas' surprise, Gally was sitting with an angry pout.

"Gally? Oh shit." The brunette muttered and turned around just in time to see the door close behind him. "They locked us in here didn't they?"

"Well done Einstein."

"Ugh why?!"

"So we make everything alright. Ridiculous if you ask me."

"Incredibly."

"Now when you two kiss and make up, we'll let you out!" Minho's muffled voice could be heard. It sounded cheery like Teresa's had earlier.

_Those bastards._

"You think locking us up is a good idea?! We got into a fight  _yesterday!_ " Thomas exclaimed trying ever so hard not to hit his head against the wall.

There was no reply so Thomas opted for trying to get himself out. He tried everything from kicking the door to kicking the wall. Even the hardest kick he could muster didn't unlock the stupid tiny door. How strong was it?

"It's no fucking use idiot. You think I didn't try that already?" Gally growled from his position against the wall. They couldn't even stand up in this tiny compartment.

"I thought you were too  _thick_ to try anything." The brunette bit back sitting against the wall opposite the sulking boy.

"If you aren't going to be civil, at least shut up."

" _Civil?_ " Thomas wanted to laugh. He almost did but refrained. "You busted my lip. I have bruises in a lot of places."

"I wasn't the guilty one."

"Maybe not but god you could calm your temper down."

"You should think next time."

Yes Thomas was to blame but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. There is really no excuse that justifies it so Thomas wasn't going to try come up with one. He decided to just sit quietly brooding because he was trapped with the one person he never wanted to be trapped with.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"Do you think they're getting along yet?" Alby asked taking a seat next to Minho.

"I don't know. I don't hear anything so-" The Asian shrugged looking towards the stairs. The door was in the kitchen but you would be able to hear anything happening under the stairs. Well any fights happening because there would be yelling.

"Maybe they already killed each other. When you open the door it'll be two dead corpses or one and Gally." Frypan said changing the channel. Who even let him be in charge of the remote?

"Give Thomas some credit. He's tougher than he looks!" Teresa whined resting her head against Minhos shoulder. It was comfortable.

"We already saw him get his ass handed to him by Gally." Frypan stated matter of factly. Teresa scoffed but didn't say another word because the cook was right. Thomas had lots of fights during high school but that was awhile ago. Ever since 18, Thomas hadn't been in a fight so he was rusty especially against a larger opponent like Gally.

In his fights during high school, Thomas never got pinned by the larger ones because he was too quick. Gally probably got the upper hand by pinning him but Teresa wasn't there so she didn't know. Curse those boys for sending her and Minho out to get snacks and shit.

"Don't strain your brain Teresa." Minho said with a chuckle. His shoulders shook a little making Teresa suddenly feel less uncomfortable on his shoulder.

"Ah shut it." She lifted her head off the mans shoulder before turning to Frypan with  _that look._ Oh if looks could kill. "It's been an hour. If anyone in there is dead, it's Gally."

Her tone made every boy in the room shrink.

"Oh no Frypan!" Minho yelled breaking the eerie silence. "We are not watching cooking! Someone take the remote!"

"Yes we are Minho! Feel the hunger!" The cook shouted back running off with the remote in his hand.

"Get back here!" The Asian replied chasing after Frypan. Unfortunately he had a plan.

A plan he hadn't thought through very long but had a 100% of working. So without a second thought, the cook slid to the door that led under the stairs, unlocked it then threw the remote in locking the door again.

"Ow!" Gally called out when the black rectangle hit him in the face. Thomas may have laughed a lot.

"Frypan! What the hell?!"

"Sorry Minho. Guess you're not getting the remote!" The cook grinned and walked back to the room just to find the tv had already been switched. "Wha- How?"

"The buttons on the side." Ben replied casually.

"What's up with you?" Alby asked when Minho sat on the sofa sulking.

"Idiot over there gave Gally and Thomas the remote."

"Wow." Teresa said with a giggle. It was pretty funny.

Meanwhile, Thomas was holding the remote wondering why they even had it.

"Do you think we could change the channel through the wall?"

"You really are an idiot." Gally shook his head crossing his arms again. A rectangle shape red mark was appearing on the side of his head where the remote had come in contact.

"I'm still going to try. Maybe it's a really good remote!"

Thomas input 2 random numbers on the remote and was extremely delighted when everyone in the other room basically groaned and even more by that one exclaim from Minho.

"DAMMIT THOMAS!"

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

To say Newt was having fun with Tanya would be a lie. He wanted to be there with her but his thoughts were back with Thomas. Was the brunette okay?

"-What do you think Newt?" Her voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. He had not been paying attention.

"Hm? Oh uh- yeah?" It came out more of a question than an answer. Was it even a yes or no thing? Bloody hell it was obvious. Tanya even looked sceptical.  _Internal groan._

"Were you even listening?"

"Whaaa- Of course I bloody was."

"Really? I don't think you were. Is there something going on with you and that boy?"

"No. Though his name is buggin' Thomas."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence. You're suppose to be here with me but your thoughts are with him!" Tanya angry meant screeching. Screeching is bad.

"Will ya' stop yelling?" Newt rubbed his temple trying to keep away the headache he knew was soon to follow.

"Yelling? I'll show you yelling Newt! I'm your girlfriend he is some guy you barely know!"

"Bloody hell." The Brit mumbled.

The girl in front of him crossed her arms and let out an exaggerated sigh. A sigh so loud it was like she wanted Newt to ask her what was wrong.

"I don't want to argue because of some guy. Lets go."

"Lead the bloody way."

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Everyone cheered when the blonde stepped into the apartment. Which was suspicious.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow at everyone.

"Nothing  _mate_!" Minho said trying his best to do a British accent but failing.

"That was bloody awful mate." The smugness that crossed Newts face made the Asian groan.

"Not fair. You're actually English!"

"Quit ya' complainin' Where's Tommy?" The blonde scanned the room coming up empty. That didn't really get to him. What really worried him was that the only two missing was Thomas  _and_ Gally.

Minho noticed this and got quite a bit nervous. Newt did not know about their brilliant plan and would probably go crazy about it. He was stuck between making up a terrible lie or saying the truth. The first option would get them out of trouble but-

"Under the stairs with Gally." Both Teresa and Minho's heads snapped to the boy who spoke.  _Zart._

"He's what?!" The Brit all but screamed. Thankfully. Though he was less than pleased with this revelation.

"Alright so maybe we wanted them to be friends so we locked them together." Minho explained looking a little  _too_ nervous.

"If I find a dead body, I will kill the lot of ya'" Newt growled before making his way towards the kitchen pretty quickly to say he had a limp.

"The remote worked so stop calling me an idiot."

"You are an idiot Tommy."

"Don't start that again."

" _Tommy._ "

Thomas would have pounced if he didn't hear a relief filling click that was the door. The brunette didn't even waste any time. He shoved Gally back and crawled towards the door and was about to get out but Gally pulled him back and held him like a hostage.

"We're not leaving yet!" He yelled to whoever opened the door.

"Get bloody out of there." It was Newt. Yes he was definitely an angel sent down for Thomas.

"Get off me you lunatic!" Thomas wiggled trying to get out the larger mans grip.

"We have to be civil if we're going to be living here for the next 7 days!"

"You are a buggin' idiot! Get out!"

"I'll be civil when you stop being a psycho!"

"Minho this is all your fault." They heard Newt mutter. Next thing they know Minho is crawling in looking unimpressed.

"You were suppose to get along after this."

"We will get along if Tommy here-"

"I hate that nickname!" Thomas called out of irritation then regretting it because Newt calls him Tommy. And Newt was right outside the door.

Minho looked defeated after that. It was practically his fault. Gallys grip had loosened so Thomas took it as an opportunity to get out his grip and crawl out the tiny space. Newt wasn't there anymore though the situation wasn't something dire.

The brunette ran out of the kitchen then up the stairs ignoring all the eyes on his back. He almost tripped at the top of the stairs but managed to keep his footing until he ran into Newts room and tripped on  _air._

"New- Oomph!" He got a mouth full of carpet.

"Be bloody careful will ya' Thomas?"  _Thomas._ He said Thomas. Not Tommy.

The brunette felt an emptiness fill his stomach at the loss of the nickname.

"No! I mean don't call me Thomas."

"Then what would you like to be called?" There was hostility in the blondes voice which deflated Thomas a little.

"Tommy. I want you to call me Tommy." His voice was almost a whisper. It sounded so innocent to Newt.

 "You don't like that."

"I do when you say it."

Newt eyed him suspiciously and in all honesty, Thomas felt like he was going to just drop the subject. Never say Tommy again in that  _amazing_ accent.

"Alright Tommy." It didn't have the usual tone in it. It was cold as if Newt didn't want to say it.

_No no no._

"I don't see why you're so upset over this Newt." Thomas whined flopping down on the bed. "You should be happy! I let you call me a nickname I hate!"

"That's the bloody problem. Why do you let me call ya' it when ya' hate it?"

"I don't know. I just like when you call me it."

"You didn't like it then."

"Because you sounded cold!" An exasperated sigh left the brunettes lips as he tucked his head into a pillow. Arguing over a nickname. Who would have thought.

"Why don't you buggin' like it Tommy?"

"The last time someone called it me, I was 3. It was the one time my mother actually appreciated me and since then I haven't liked hearing it." More pity stories that Thomas didn't want to be telling.

When did his life turn into some dramatic tv show?

"Then why let me say it?" The blonde asked sitting next to the brunette still shoving his head in the pillow.

"Again I don't know." His voice was muffled but Newt could understand him pretty well.

Thomas felt something running through his hair. His head turned every so slightly to see Newt sat there staring down at him running his fingers through the strands. It was very relaxing that soon enough darkness over took his features. Falling into a dreamless sleep, for once, was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't want more drama for at least one chapter. That's why this isn't all drama and arguments. It gets repetitive when it's all about that. The next chapter will have a nice little twist though. :)


	7. Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Ne- Is that what I think it is?!" His voice may have been a little high pitched. But after seeing that it's no surprise.  
> "Tommy!" Newt all but jumped dropping it but managing to catch it right after. "Bloody knock will ya'?"  
> "But- You- What?!"  
> "Calm down mate."  
> "I need air."

Thomas wasn't the type to pay attention. The slightest thing would slip past him without notice and it didn't bother him that much.

However, Thomas _did_ notice the nervous twitches coming from the blonde. The ways his eyes would scan the room and Newts teeth would sink into his bottom link like it was automatic.

He was  _most definitely_ hiding something.

So of course Thomas asked about it the next time he was alone with the Brit.

"You're hiding something." It came out so casual that the brunette wanted to laugh at his own idiocy.

"That's bloody ridiculous Tommy." There he goes again scanning the room with those angelic brown eyes.

"No. I notice the way your hands shake and your eyes scan the room."

"I'm not that obvious."

"You really are Newt."

"I think you've been staring too much." The Brit teased gaining an unamused look. It made him snort.

"I am very observant."

"Bloody hell. Am I in a parallel universe now?"

"That isn't funny." The smile on Thomas' face said otherwise of course.

"You're evolving Tommy." The blonde chuckled and headed into the bathroom ready for a shower.

"This isn't over!" Thomas yelled with a huff.

"I'm walking away so yes it is!"

Another huff left the brunettes mouth as he left the bedroom. He was going to pick this conversation up later.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"Has anyone else noticed the way Newt has been acting?" The question was almost random.

Most people were sat around the tv while others were just scattered with laptops. But they all turned to Thomas like he was some sort of lunatic.

"No but in all fairness, we don't make oogly eyes at him." Minho spoke up with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"It wasn't hard to notice. His hands kept twitching." Thomas defended with a scoff.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Greenie."

"But it's-"

"Newt and Thomas sitting in a tree."

"Minho-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Seriously-"

"First comes sex." Everyone began joining in and it was annoying to Thomas.

"Second comes marriage!"

"And third comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"That's illogical. We're both males." Thomas deadpanned getting to his feet.

"Logic has nothing to do with Loooooooove!" The Asian sing songed with that  _stupid_ smirk.

"It has a lot to do with pregnancy though."

"Potato potato."

"That doesn't even make sense in this conversation!"

"Kaleidoscope and stuff."

"I'm leaving." Thomas walked up the stairs trying to wrap his head around whatever Minho had just said. It made  _no_ sense.

When the brunette walked into Newts room, he got a really big shock.

"Hey Ne- Is that what I think it is?!" His voice may have been a little high pitched. But after seeing  _that_ it's no surprise.

"Tommy!" Newt all but jumped dropping  _it_ but managing to catch it right after. "Bloody knock will ya'?"

"But- You- What?!"

"Calm down mate."

"I need air." Was all the brunette could get out. He was pretty sure that his heart just fell on the floor and broke apart.

"Tommy-" Newt began with confusion written on his face but Thomas didn't let him finish. He bolted out of there and to his favourite place.

_The Balcony._

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"You okay?" A voice cut through the noise of outside. Thomas half expected Newt to find him so was extremely surprised when Gally sat down beside him. It was  _Gally_ after all.

"First, how did you find me. Second, why you?" The brunette didn't even look at him. Too busy drowning himself in sorrow.

"Newt announced his plans to everyone. Minho asked about your whereabouts and that led us here. Thought you wouldn't want pity or a friend to hug you and say it's alright so here I am."

"Oh." Thomas couldn't find any other words to say. So they sat in silence which, surprisingly, Thomas enjoyed. Though there was a question on his mind that he was really dreading the answer too.

"So when is it happening?"

"News years eve at midnight." Gally didn't even hesitate in answering.

More silence followed. So many emotions and thoughts plaguing Thomas' mind. Should he just let it happen? Is there anything he could do to stop it? There probably wasn't. It seemed like a final decision.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"So you think Gally and Thomas are having fun?" Teresa asked staring at a blank screen. The TV had been off for awhile.

"Of course not. Don't be bloody ridiculous." Newt chuckled clearly not taking it seriously. Teresa was actually not joking.

She knew how Thomas would feel after Newts revelation. It was a shock to everyone actually. Even Minho was quiet.

Yeah. Minho.  _Quiet._ Someone needs to mark this one on the calender. _  
_

"I'm sure they're having a ball." Alby drawled looking towards the Asian.

"Is this something you actually want Newt?" Minho asked finally speaking. His head was tilted towards the blonde sitting calmly on the sofa. Unlike everyone else who were just gaping.

"I'm not bloody sure but why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous. This is a forever thing."

The Brit rolled his eyes and shrugged. Was anyone ever sure about this type of thing? It just seemed like the right thing. But why did Thomas freak out so much when he saw  _it_?

"All i'm saying is think it through." The Asian added noticing Newts quietness.

"I have thought it buggin' through. This is happening." A little irritation could be heard in the blondes voice but that never did get Minho down.

"Whatever. I don't expect a happy life from this choice."

Minho was not scared to voice his opinion. The whole room was eerily silent after that comment too. Smoke was practically raging from Newts ears as he stormed his way upstairs almost knocking Gally over in the process.

"Wow someone get him some tea." The large man said shaking his head.

"Don't be stereotypical Gally. Not all Brits like tea." Minho scolded glaring.

"Does Newt?"

"Not the point."

"If you two will shut up for a minute-" Teresa butted in glaring at both of them. "-Where's Thomas?"

"Said he didn't feel like facing your pity stares so is going to bed." Gally just shrugged like it was no big deal. It wasn't to him.

"Newt just went up there fuming!" The girl whined slumping in her seat.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"Bloody Minho and his bloody opinions." Newt mumbled slamming the bedroom door behind him pretty hard.

"Do you mind?" Thomas muttered quietly. His voice was pretty hoarse because yes he had been crying. Jeesh he doesn't always have to act like a man. Men cry.

"Sorry Tommy"

"S'fine."

"Are you okay?"

"M'tired." Lame excuse. Yeah Thomas knows that.

"I don't believe that."

"That's the truth so."

"If ya' buggin' say so."

The brunette sat up in the bed when he felt it dip at the end. Newt was sat staring down at the box in his hands.

"So you're actually going to do it?" He enquired trying to keep all his emotions out of the sentence. It was a hard task.

"It just seems right I s'pose." The Brit shrugged getting up and placing the box down on his set of draws.

"Marriage seems like a big deal."

"Everyone keeps bloody saying that."

"Because it's true."

"Well if it doesn't work, it doesn't bloody work but it's my choice."

"Yeah."

The tears threatened to fall like a stupid waterfall but that would be stupid because then the blonde would ask questions.

Newt was going to propose to Tanya and Thomas could not stop it. Not everyone gets happy endings after all.

_Especially not the simple barrister with so many issues._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been planning that out for awhile but I swear there is Newtmas to come. This is a Thomas/Newt story after all. I hope you liked my little twist! Don't kill me..? c:


	8. Not Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I made cake! I'll clean up before Minho can see the kitchen."  
> "You're in serious denial."  
> "What? I'm not."  
> "Hey Thomas, who's Newt?"

Thomas felt awful. He hadn't been able to sleep since Newt revealed the whole engagement plan.

And eating was out of the question. He just never felt like it.

Most people would call him idiotic or say he was looking for attention. That was  _not_ what it was about. He was pretending nothing was going on so no one would notice this because he  _hates_ that kind of attention.

How can anyone expect the brunette to just sleep or think about eating at a time like this? Sure it was  _logical_ but his heart felt empty.

So yeah. Eating was not at the top of Thomas' list of priorities.

Which was the most likely reason that it took a lot of effort for him to get out of Newts bed.

Then to get dressed and pretend he was okay in front of everyone. Sit and watch some stupid movie about a girl and a boy falling in love. Because that's all you ever see. How stereotypical.

"So how are you this fine morning?" Minho asked when Thomas took his regular seat between him and Teresa.

"Hm? Oh fine! As always." A forced smile was enough to get the Asian to nod and look back at the movie.

"You're going to keep saying that when it's not true aren't you?"

It wasn't a surprise that Teresa saw right through the façade. She always did but never pushed which Thomas was grateful for. He didn't need her prying at his emotions like she would normally do.

"I'll say it until it feels true." The brunette whispered back.

"You're lying to yourself. New Years Eve is tomorrow and I highly doubt you'll get through the whole thing." Thomas only shrugged and leant back into the sofa. She was probably right.

"Well maybe I don't have too." Suddenly the movie was paused and Minho was looking at Thomas curiously.  _Too loud._

"Do I hear the start to a plan?"

"Nope."

"I'm pretty sure I did. Ohh details! I totally ship you and Newt."

"Ship?"

"Yes like just fuck already."

"Fiancée dude."

"Not yet  _dude_." The Asian mocked wiggling his eyebrows. Thomas scoffed and shrugged as a reply. No words were needed. "All i'm saying is either you insert yourself into the game or let her win."

"There is no game Minho." The brunette stated.

"Yes there is. Love is a game."

"Okay Minho stop that. There is no game here. Tom you can't do anything. This is Newts choice not yours." Teresa bit out trying to get through to the two.

What she was saying made sense to Thomas. But what Minho said also made sense. He could be ruining nothing by getting into this 'game' but he could also ruin a lot. Was it actually worth it? To him, probably but to Newt? That is a whole different question. Was he actually thinking about stopping Newt from proposing tomorrow?  _Damn._

"And he's thinking about it. Well done Minho." The girl spat at the Asian with a growl.

"He deserves a chance in this game."

"There is no game! Newt wants to be with Tanya!"

"You girls always stick together. Maybe Newt  _doesn't._ He feels like he has to remember."

"Then let him find out on his own!"

"I doubt it'll work Minho. Um i'm going to go upstairs and.. yeah." Thomas mumbled vanishing up the stairs.

"Look what you did." Teresa scolded the Asian crossing her arms. "He's upset again."

"Again? He never stopped Teresa." Minho sighed unpausing the movie.

"I know but-" A sigh left the girls lips. He was  _right._ "You're right." She felt defeated for the first time in her life.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"Hey Tommy."

Thomas was sat on the bed deep in thought when the British accent filled the room. He tilted his head up a little to find Newt standing there with a small frown on his face.

"Oh hey Newt." He greeted forcing a smile.

"Aren't ya' coming down? Frypan cooked" The blonde said it like it was a special occasion. The guy always cooked because  _no one_ else could.

"I'm fine, already ate." An obvious lie. Newt even looked sceptical before sighing with a nod then leaving Thomas to his thoughts once again.

"Did you get him to come down?" Minho asked once Newt stepped off the stairs looking defeated.

"Yeah Minho. He's right next to him." Teresa sighed staring at her bowl of spaghetti.

"He didn't even buggin' move. Just looked at me."

"Well if he can't get him down, Thomas will never be coming out of that room." Gally said sitting on the floor and sucking a piece of spaghetti into his big mouth. The boy soon choked when Teresa whacked him in the back of his head. "Christ woman!"

"At least be a little considerate you big oaf." Alby said shaking his head.

"Does Newt even know what the idiots problem is?" The bigger man added looking at everyone.

"Yeah what the bloody hell is going on?" Newt added.

"We  _don't_ know." Minho lied glaring right at Gally. Trust him to say something. Biggest mouth on the shucking planet alright.

"Look, it's Thomas' business and  _his_ business only. So eat your stupid spaghetti and stay quiet." Teresa glared at everyone in the room. They all shut up pretty quickly.

They all almost choked when Thomas stepped off the stairs looking relatively happy.

"Um Thomas.. are you okay?" The Asian question recovering from almost  _dying._

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh great. He's stumbled into denial."

"Denial?" Newt asked extremely confused.

"Hey does anyone like cake?" Thomas asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh god he really is in denial. And he's going to bake!" Teresa whined placing her empty bowl down.

"Gally get in there and snap him out of it!" Minho said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Why me?"

"Because he hates you."

"Fine." The large man went to get up but Minho stopped him.

"After he's baked the cake."

He got a lot of looks from everyone.

"What? Who doesn't like cake?" Hums of agreement sounded and a scoff from Newt which was accompanied by a growl from Teresa.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Thomas was decorating the cake when Gally entered the kitchen. It was a mess in there.

"Oh hey sunshine!" The brunette greeted with  _that smile._

"Never call me that again." The man growled moving closer to Thomas.

"I made cake! I'll clean up before Minho can see the kitchen."

"You're in serious denial."

"What? I'm not."

"Hey Thomas, who's Newt?"

"Oh Gally, i'm not crazy you know. He's the guy I like."

"Good thing he didn't hear that." Gally mumbled staring at the cake. It look delicious to say the least.

"I don't see why he would mind." Thomas muttered adding swirls to the top.

"Because he's getting engaged remember?"

"What? That's not true."

"Yeah to Tanya."

"I don't even know who that is."

"Right. Wait here." Gally eyed him before leaving the kitchen to find expectant looks from everyone. "Wow you guys are creepy."

"Yeah yeah. What did he say?!" Minho asked quickly.

"Well he's created his own little world where someone doesn't exist."

"Girl or guy?" Teresa asked selecting the words carefully.

"Girl."

"Ah."

"Well go slap him or something. Get him out of this alternate bloody universe." Newt said shaking his head.

"I never thought i'd hear those words. I could cry." Gally drawled walking back in the kitchen to find it spotless. It was a mess not even a minute ago!

"Oh welcome back!" Thomas greeted way too cheerfully. "The cake is ready!" Too cheerfully.

"Yeah that's great and i'm not sorry for this." Gally stated slapping the poor brunette pretty hard.

"Agh! What the fuck?" Thomas grimaced in pain rubbing his cheek.

"Well I did not expect that to work."

"That's great really. But  _why?_ "

"Because you have made some alternate universe where Newt has no girlfriend."

"Yeah well thanks for that. It didn't last very long did it?"

"Nope because it was creepy."

"Amazing." The brunette drawled walking out the kitchen and upstairs. He completely blocked out everyone in the room.

"So who wants cake?" Gally shouted from the kitchen.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"Hey buddy." Minho said walking into Newts room. No one had talked to Thomas since the previous night. Giving him space and all.

"Hey." Was all the brunette answered.

"How you feeling?"

"Amazing."

"You coming to the party tonight?"

"Wait tonight?" Thomas looked generally confused. It wasn't New Years Eve  _yet_ was it?

"Um yeah. It's New Years Eve.."

"Oh. Um yeah." The Asian nodded leaving the room again. He turned to the girl stood at the stairs and shook his head.

"He's coming but he still looks terrible."

"Maybe he'll cheer up tonight?" She looked hopeful. Minho only wished she was right.

"On the brightside, he's a great baker."

"Oh don't I know." The girl grinned and followed the Asian downstairs. A lot had to be done for his party.

"'Um Yeah' what the hell were you thinking?" Thomas scolded himself.

There was no way he could get through watching Newt propose to that girl who was like the definition of  _rude._

Then again, maybe he didn't have to. Like Minho said, it's all a game. So it's about time Thomas made his move.

 _Perfect._ His mind drawled as Thomas forced himself to his feet.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

The party was in full swing when Thomas decided to make an appearance. It was 11:04 which meant exactly 56 minutes till Thomas would intercept Newts proposal.

That was the plan so far.

Now he just had to try to not stand out but of course fate loved joking with the brunette. Making him run into that one person.

"Oh sorry." Thomas muttered turning to who he bumped into.

"Oh it's you. Thomas was it?"  _Tanya._

"That's uh correct."

"The one who Newt seemed to take a liking too. I don't really like it." She looked so calm. It actually scared Thomas.

"Um well i'm sorry?" It came out more of a question because what did she expect him to say?

"I don't think you are. But that doesn't matter since I have Newt and you have your little plastic cup full of what? Vodka?"

"Orange Juice."

"Ah well the nights young." Tanya smiled and vanished into the crowd. Thomas suddenly felt like he could in fact use a drink of something strong.

The brunette took two shots before Teresa stood next to him with a pitiful smile. Thomas  _hated_ it. _  
_

"Wanna slow down Tom?"

"No."

"I know it'll be hard watching them get engaged in-" She checked the time then bit her lip. "-28 minutes. But don't let it get you down."

"I'm not going to watch it." Thomas spat downing another shot.

"Hey Greenie!" Minho yelled walking over to the two. Gally was following behind looking a little tipsy.

"Hey guys did you know- did you know-" The man hiccuped then giggled like he just told the worlds most amazing joke.

Thomas wanted to pay attention but he couldn't. He felt dizzy and hot surrounded by all these people. But he could handle people so it wasn't that. He felt out of place for awhile then it all faded like nothing ever happened. The brunette didn't like that feeling at all either.

"Earth to Thomas!" Minho sing songed giggling. Yeah the boy was probably drunk. "18 minutes till New Year man!"

"The joy." Thomas muttered sarcasticly. It earned a laugh from Gally. He must have been drunk because that boy was more scowls than anything. "If you'll excuse me."

The brunette didn't wait for a reply before walking away from the 3 people towards a blonde leaning against a wall.

"You look bloody awful Tommy." Newt said with a grin.

"Always a pleasure Newt." Thomas said back rolling his eyes. He turned serious soon after. "Nervous?"

"Life changing decision. 'Course i'm buggin' nervous."

"Right."

They stood in silence just watching everyone party. Minho had invited many people, so it wasn't just the boys from the sleepover. There were quite a few girls treading around like they were on cloud nine.

"10 minutes." The Brit mumbled and Thomas felt a little sick at the news. He had a plan and his nerves were eating away at him.

The passed too quickly for the brunettes like. It wasn't long before everyone hurdled around the TV or with a girl/guy ready for the New Years Kiss. What surprised him the most was how Minho was smirking towards the Teresa quite a lot. They stuck quite close which only made him wonder. Newt had moved closer to Tanya probably ready to pop the question. _What a shame._

Thomas moved closer to Newt, ready to play out his plan. Teresa must have noticed because she dragged him away with a suspicious look.

"What are you planning?"

"What do you mean T?" He tried to act innocent but failed. Miserably.

"Don't give me that Tom. What are you planning?"

The boy sighed before biting his lip.

"I'm taking Minho's advice and playing my move in this game of love."

"Oh Tom. It's not a game."

"Yes it is. So when that clock strikes 12, I will not let Newt propose."

"Tom-"

"My decision is final T."

"10! 9-"

Teresa looked at the people then towards Thomas who had began walking towards Newt.

"TOM!"

He ignored her and kept walking. She looked pretty desperate.

"5, 4-"

Newt gulped and got on one knee waiting for Tanya to turn around. However, when she did turn around, she got pushed aside by a brunette who looked determined.

Everything was going blurry for Thomas again. But that didn't phase him at all. Without a second thought, he pulled Newt to his feet and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. It was quite a lot to say he felt pretty sick. Not to mention weak.

He was pretty sure the Brit kissed back but never got to tell since everything went black.

The last thing he heard was an angelic voice calling out his name and many shadows above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that chapter! Yeah i've also been planning that for awhile though it happened differently just to add some Newtmas in the next chapter. I hope you liked that.. twist?


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're still eyeing that thing?" Minho asked looking towards the Brit.  
> "Yeah. It's like bloody torture."  
> "Then why keep looking at the damn thing? It's a box."  
> "That was meant for Tanya. I'm pretty sure I loved her. But when she ran out of here bloody cryin' I didn't feel the need to follow." The Brit sighed looking up towards Minho. "Am I a terrible person?"

The party quickly died down. Having someone faint was definitely a mood killer especially for a certain Brit.

Thomas had  _kissed_ him. In front of Tanya too. That definitely had some precautions which would surely come to bite Newt in the arse at later time. Right now his mind was fixated on the ring in front of his eyes.

Now the brunette laid in Newts bed completely passed out. It was the first time Minho had to call a doctor that's for sure.

Luckily it was nothing serious. Just exhaustion and lack of food which surprised quite a few people because  _damn_ Thomas was good at acting. Maybe he should look for a shucking career in it. The man left with many instructions that Minho had to get a pen to write them down. He was never good at remembering stuff. In fact it was a miracle that he graduated high school with how much he didn't do homework. Then again, why would the teachers want to be stuck with 'Joker Minho' the class clown another year?

"Is he going to be okay?" Minho asked handing a sandwich to Teresa. It was for Thomas to eat when he woke up since it was the doctors orders. Lets just hope there wasn't a way to mess up a simple sandwich because if there was, Minho would certainly find it.

"Not once I get my hands on him." Teresa muttered placing the plate on the bed.

"Don't be too hard on him Teresa."

"Don't be- are you serious Minho? He kissed Newt in front of his  _girlfriend._ " The girl threw her hands up in frustration. She was the only one actually thinking about the whole consequence part.

"Yeah everyone saw that part but he was exhausted. People do idiotic things when exhausted and drunk." The Asian boy explained shrugging his shoulders. Of course he was going to talk to the unconscious boy later but not to an extreme where Thomas feel bad about himself. "Just don't be too hard on him."

"No promises." Teresa pouted and watched as Minho left the room with a small frown on his face.

"Come on Tom. Wake up so I can get my lecture over with." She muttered to the silence. It was too quiet, no noise except from the traffic outside but there wasn't much of that around this area.

"I think i'd rather stay passed out." A voice muttered hoarsely. It sounded a little strained too like talking was too much effort.

"Well that's too bad you have to wake up now." Teresa was completely oblivious to the very much awake boy laid on the bed. It caused Thomas to raise his eyebrows and question her sanity. "Wait! Ah you're awake."

"Well yeah."

"Good." She hit the back of his head causing him to wince and look at her expectantly. Waiting for an explanation as to  _why._ "Don't look at me like that Tom. You kissed Newt in front of Tanya."

"I did? Ah shit." The brunette muttered biting his lip.

"Yes you did so, what on Earth were you thinking?!"

"Um I don't remember?" Thomas replied sheepishly earning a glare from the girl.

"That isn't good enough Tom. They're probably broken up now! That's a relationship ruined!"

"Wow way to depress someone who just woke up." He muttered sinking further into the bed.

"Yeah about that, why didn't you sleep or eat?!" Well at least it got her off the whole Newt subject.

"I couldn't sleep and just never felt like eating." Thomas excused with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"Not good enough! You could have died or something but of course you don't think of consequences! That's your problem Tom, you don't think about what your actions could cause!"

"I was pretty drunk last night." The brunette shrugged getting the girl even more frustrated.

"Maybe you should go home Thomas. We only have 3 days left here anyway." Teresa said leaving the room forgetting all about the sandwich. Thomas felt a little bad now because he didn't think it was  _this_ bad. Teresa was actually right. Thomas does not think about what happens after.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Minho entered Thomas' room about an hour later. Teresa probably mentioned he was awake though he didn't get time to recover from  _fainting._ How unfair. The sandwich still remained untouched too.

"Hey I would have come up earlier but I figured i'd give you a break after Teresa." The Asian grinned sheepishly taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Thomas nodded instead of saying anything. He honestly had no idea what to say. "How are you feeling?"

"A little shaken. But I think that's fair after being lectured after waking up." Minho chuckled with a nod. He totally understood because Teresa can be scary at times.

"Well unfortunately our conversation isn't exactly pleasant." Minho warned eyeing the boy in front of him.

"Lets get it over with." Thomas muttered gesturing for him to begin.

"Okay so I am willing to take some of the blame for telling you to make a move. Though I did mean before Newt proposed-" Minho sent a small glare towards Thomas before continuing. "-But you may have just ruined my friends- my  _best friends_ relationship and i'm not okay with that." The Asian boy was pretty serious which was a rare thing. Thomas had only seen it maybe once before? It scared him quite a bit.

"Yeah-" Thomas began just to be rudely cut off by Minho.

"Listen. Don't talk." The brunette nodded hesitantly. "Good. I don't know what Newt thinks about this whole situation just yet but he keeps staring at the ring box so it can't be that great. I honestly wish it didn't have to be like this but I think maybe you should go home Thomas. At least for now, maybe in the future you can come back I don't really know."

The brunette gulped and nodded because he understood.  _God_ he wished he didn't understand because then it wouldn't hurt as much. He fucked up big time and now Newt probably didn't even want to be around him. That's what hurt the most.

"God Greenie I re-" Thomas shook his head cutting Minho off mid sentence.

"I understand man. You don't need to explain yourself or anything."

"Alright well eat up. I'll take you to the bus stop later."

"Not necessary." Thomas muttered eyeing the sandwich and taking a small bite to make Minho happy.

Minho nodded and left the room pretty quickly. He looked a little upset at sending Thomas home because  _he was._ If the situation wasn't as dire then Thomas would be staying but being around Newt after everything was probably a bad idea.

Newt was still staring at the velvet box when Minho stepped off the stairs with a frown on his face. The blonde didn't bother looking up not even when he felt the sofa sink under the Asians weight.

"You're still eyeing that thing?" Minho asked looking towards the Brit.

"Yeah. It's like bloody torture."

"Then why keep looking at the damn thing? It's a box."

"That was meant for Tanya. I'm pretty sure I loved her. But when she ran out of here bloody cryin' I didn't feel the need to follow." The Brit sighed looking up towards Minho. "Am I a terrible person?"

"Hell no. You're a confused English person." Minho grinned taking the box from Newt and opening it. "It wasn't meant for her finger anyway."

"Oh yeah? Who's finger is it meant for then?" Newt asked dryly with a hint of a smile.

"Mine of course babe." The Asian winked placing it on his finger. He had to push it on and it was probably cutting off his blood circulation. "See? Pretty!"

"Yeah yeah take it off." Minho tried then grinned sheepishly.

"I can't. I guess we have to get married now."

"Oh bloody hell." Newt pinched the bridge of his nose before taking hold of the ring and pulling it pretty hard. It came off but made Minho yelp in pain.

"Just take my finger off with it next time!"

"I buggin' will."

"So what are you going to do about Thomas?" Minho asked after a few minutes of silence. His tone had turned serious.

"Talk to him of course. I don't bloody know what I feel but it's gotta be something." Newt shrugged leaning against the back of the sofa. "When I was with Tanya, it felt.. like something was missing. Does that make sense?"

"Man you're talking to me. Of course it doesn't."

"Oh Minho. I will miss you."

"I'm not going anywhere.." Minho eyed the Brit suspiciously.

"One day I will bloody kill you so don't count on it." Newt grinned and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"First, to get some coffee. Then i'm going to go talk to Tommy. Maybe give this whole thing a try I don't know."

"Okay but if you two fuck keep it down." Minho grinned and dodged the shoe that throw right at him. "Don't throw shoes Newt!"

"Bugger off!"

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Thomas groaned as his ringtone filled the room. It was a simple song called 'No One's Here To Sleep' which he rather liked. Of course.

"Hello?" He muttered not really in the mood to be answer  _calls._

"Mr. Greenie."  _Janson._ What did he want?

"Janson-"

"Mr. Janson if you please." Thomas rolled his eyes thankful that the man couldn't see him.

"Mr. Janson, what can I do for you?" He asked faking interest.

"I need you to come into work tomorrow. 8am Sharp."

"We agreed on 3 weeks off." The brunette stated unhappy with this news.

"I am retracting that agreement. Be here tomorrow or be fired." The line went dead prompting Thomas to throw his phone against the wall letting it shatter. Well he didn't have one of  _those_ anymore. _  
_

"Fuck my life." Thomas muttered getting up and throwing on a simple shirt with some jeans. He began packing up his stuff till someone walked in with a small cough.

"Tommy?"

Thomas froze his movements. Out of all people to enter the room, it just  _had_ to be Newt. In all honesty, the brunette hadn't expected the blonde to come up. Thought Newt would hate him after everything.

"What are you doing?" The Brit questioned with the accent that always managed to make Thomas melt.

The brunette managed to get out of his frozen state and turn towards the sandy blonde boy that looked pretty confused.

"P-packing?" It was more a question before  _god_ Thomas was nervous. What would Newt say? Would he tell Thomas to leave as well? That he never wanted to see Thomas again? That Thomas was a disgusting human being? So many endless possibilities. None of them good in Thomas' mind. _  
_

"Why?"

"I'm going back home. Got work tomorrow." The brunette mumbled casting his eyes to the floor.

"You can't kiss me then pack your bloody bags." Newt spat crossing his arms. "You ruin my relationship then decide you're going to leave without an explanation?"

"What do you want me to say Newt?"

"How about why you thought it was a good idea to kiss me in front of my girlfriend?"

"I don't know okay!" Thomas yelled letting the frustration take over. "Maybe it was because I fucking like you? Maybe more but who the fuck cares right? I messed up big time I get it and I don't need Teresa, Minho or  _you_ telling me that. I fucking know it so if you're here to lecture me, don't. Just don't." Tears threatened to fall from the brunettes eyes as he turned towards his bag and zipped it up slinging it over his shoulder.

"That isn't why I came up here." Newt stated closing the door and leaning against it. There was no way he was letting Thomas leave like that.

"Then why did you Newt? I have a bus to catch."

"To talk to you about it. To find out why."

"I believe I just told you why Newt. I was drunk, jealous and exhausted. I didn't think it through and I can't take it back. No lecture will change that. So move out of the way please."

Newt moved away from the door and sat on the bed. Thomas nodded towards him and walked towards the door opening it but before he could leave, Newt spoke.

"I kissed back you know." The darker haired boy turned towards the Brit with shock on his face. He thought so but never could tell thanks to the passing out.

"I actually didn't know. Just suspected."

"You bloody scared me when you fainted. You can't do that to me Tommy."

Thomas just stood there like an idiot in a lot of shock. His mind was screaming at him to say something but nothing ever came.

"Will ya' say something?"

"I don't know what to say Newt."

"How about that you wont leave? That you'll at least stay and see if this leads anywhere?"

"This? You mean us?" Thomas questioned with more joy than he wanted to actually show.  _Fucking emotions._

"Yes Tommy."

"You know everyone leaves in 3 days right?"

"Doesn't mean you bloody have too."

That was true. Apart from the job he hated, Thomas had nothing back home. So staying here wouldn't be a big change really. He'd just be doing nothing somewhere else with Newt by his side. Hopefully.

"I don't know-" Thomas began.

"Please, Tommy. Please?" Newt stared at him with puppy like eyes and Thomas just melted.

"Alright, we'll see."

"I think i'm suppose to bloody say that." Newt grinned while the other boy just rolled his eyes.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"I totally called it." Minho said with a smile. They had just listened to Thomas and Newts little chat secretly until it got uninteresting.

"It's not over yet Minho. I suspect Tanya will be back." Teresa said with a smile of her own. She wanted Thomas to be happy, she just didn't really like him hurting someone else in the process.

"Yeah probably with her scary friend too." The Asian shivered.

"Scary friend?"

"Brenda. She's a scary bitch when she wants to be."

"Scarier than me?"

"I think it's a tie between the two of you."

"I can't wait to meet her." Teresa smirked and switched a movie on. "Do you think everything will work out for those two?"

"Definitely. Newtmas prevails."

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you."

"Do you think it'll be easy for them?" Teresa questioned after a pregnant pause.

"Fuck no. They're both stubborn. That never mixes."

"Touché."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah that was.. alright? I don't know you be the judge. Either way I hope you enjoyed! It wasn't great I know (Pft), the next chapter introduces another character but I think you can figure out who. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter?  
> Tanya will be back since I didn't really cover her side of things. That shall be done though. :)


	10. When Things Go Right, Things Go Wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brenda?!" He said it so loud that there was a loud crash in the kitchen before Teresa appeared looking frantic.  
> "You're the Thomas Tanya was talking about? Who'd have guessed." The brown haired girl chuckled dryly. There was not a hint of humour in it and Thomas felt like he was going to faint again.  
> Brenda, the ex who walked away, was right in front of him again. The one girl who he told everything to was standing right there, after she had walked away because she couldn't handle his past. Why life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed how the chapter ended. I didn't want the whole sad dramaticness again.

Everything was quite content. The only sounds that could be heard came from the traffic downstairs, though a few shouts could be heard now again. That was expected from a bunch of boys even if they were around 21. The room was lit up by warm rays of the sun. Thomas turned his head towards the sleeping blonde and gasped at the sight he was. The sunlight was hitting him just right, when light is right that is, and his hair was just glowing as was his whole body. _Thomas' angel._

The boy may have unknowingly saved Thomas from his own destruction. Not that it was know to the brunette either but his whole life was bringing him down. For the first time in his life, that wasn't plaguing his thoughts, not even at the back of his mind. It was all the sleeping _angel_ next to him.

How did everything suddenly work out? Not even 2 hours ago, everything was messed up and Thomas was being told to leave. Does that still apply? _God_ he hoped not. He never wanted to leave the blondes side even if it meant being fired.

 _Fired_ , the brunette had totally forgot that Janson was going to fire him if he didn't show up at the Wicked Coffee shop tomorrow. Thomas scanned his surroundings letting his eyes land on his broken phone. _Goodluck getting through Janson._

A slight movement brought Thomas' thoughts back to Newt who was looking down at him with a curious look. It wasn't all a dream was it? Newt didn't just wake up with no clue as to what was happening right?

"You're gunna break ya' bloody brain there Tommy." The blonde chuckled getting to his feet and straightening out his ruffled clothing.

"Heh wouldn't be the first time." Thomas admitted staring up at his Brit. Yes that's right his. Well kind of? Sorta? Maybe?

What were they exactly? It hadn't been established _exactly_. Just that they were going to try with whatever they had. But did that mean if they didn't work out, Newt wouldn't give him a chance? Thomas wanted a chance because Newt was worth it. He will always be worth the fight. And that's what Thomas would do if _Tanya_ ever showed up again. Fight for the Brit because she ain't getting him again.

Even the very thought of her brought a sickening feeling to Thomas. That girl was the definition of _rude_ , no doubt about it.

"-Tommyyyyy?" Newt held on the Y for effect, and it worked too because said boy snapped out of his thoughts with a sheepish grin.

"Hm?"

"I have some things to sort unfortunately so i'll be back later." Thomas whined a 'no' holding onto the blondes arm. It felt pathetic even to him but _noooo_. "Oh Tommy, i'll be back before ya' know it. Try not to break your buggin' brain yeah?"

Thomas huffed but nodded anyway letting the blonde go. "I will not be responsible for anything that happens in your absence." He muttered playfully gaining an eye roll from Newt. Thomas just stuck his tongue out and waved goodbye to his.. friend? boyfriend? _Something._

The blonde walked off the steps to find all eyes turn to him. Simultaneously too.

"I believe we talked about you never doing that again." Newt warned walking to the door.

"Hey it's the lover boy!" Minho called out running over and hugging the blonde pretty tightly. "How are you this fine afternoon? Work everything out?" He asked with a creepy smile plastered on his dumb face.

"Yes Minho. Try not to break him while i'm gone will ya'?"

"Of course! Have fun!" Newt sighed and left suddenly feeling insecure about leaving Thomas alone with Minho. That boy was a menace when it came to personal business. He would do anything and everything to get the gossip.

"Teresa!" Minho called out walking into the kitchen.

Frypan had already left saying he had to move houses. Some other boys left saddened that they could not stick around to see what happened between Newt and Thomas, though Minho _may_ have texted everyone with updates. But the fact that Frypan was gone meant Minho and Teresa had to cook. Well Teresa had to cook since Frypan left specific instructions to _never_ , under _any_ circumstances, let Minho near the stove.

"I'm cooking Minho! What?" The girl asked stirring the stew she was cooking. An old family recipe that everyone should like, if they liked meat. If they didn't, there was a fridge.

"Then let me take over." The Asian grinned trying to grab the pot only to be pushed away by Teresa.

"No! You're not setting fire to my stew!

"Okay okay gosh!" Minho stepped back quickly holding his hands up in surrender. "Why do I have a towel if i'm not going to do anything?" He asked looking at the towel on his shoulder.

"As if I know."

All the boys were gathered around the Tv. Well about 13 of them were since about 7 people had already left. Gally was taking up the sofa by laying on it but that didn't stop Alby from sitting on it. The darker skinned boy decided to just sit on the larger boy who was actually a builder. No one knew that about him until Ben found him on facebook. Ben was one of the remaining 13 but some people put that down to him having a small crush on Teresa.

There was a movie about a boy who got cursed, it was pretty interesting to the boys. Well all of them except Gally who had no interest in the boy falling for a girl while under a curse. It was typical in his opinion. Not that anyone cared.

Thomas soon joined everyone just to be ambushed by questions concerning everything with him and Newt. Talk about personal.

"Okay guys, I told Newt we wouldn't break him." Minho scolded when he walked into the room towel-less. He found a scared Thomas in the middle of 13 boys who just kept talking and directing questions at him.

A harmony of aws filled the room as everyone crossed their arms and turned their attention back to the movie. Thomas had never been more happy to see the Asian, which was a rare occasion because well it was Minho.

A knock at the door soon gained everyones attention creeping Minho out a little because damn it was just a door. It was made of metal and plastic and there was no reason for it but to keep out people who didn't have an axe. An axe could cut through it easily.

"Guys it's a door." The Asian drawled walking over to the object and opening it just to feel like closing it.

There was a muffled voice and Minho's voice that he was clearly tying to keep at a whisper level for some reason. It made Thomas feel a little uneasy which only increased when Minho sighed and turned to him. "It's for you Greenie."

The brunettes eyes shot open wide, who would be at Minhos' door looking for him. That was illogical on so many levels. But none the less, Thomas casually swapped places with the Asian just to be even more surprised by who was stood there.

"Brenda?!" He said it so loud that there was a loud crash in the kitchen before Teresa appeared looking frantic.

"You're the Thomas Tanya was talking about? Who'd have guessed." The brown haired girl chuckled dryly. There was not a hint of humour in it and Thomas felt like he was going to faint again.

Brenda, the ex who walked away, was right in front of him again. The one girl who he told everything to was standing right there, after she had walked away because she couldn't handle his past. _Why life._

"Um.. yeah.." The brunette looked pale. He felt sick for some reason.

"So you and Newt huh?" Thomas could all but nod. All words were taken away by her presence. "Well you hurt my best friend in the process. Didn't think you had that in ya' Tommy."

"Okay don't." Thomas growled resisting the urge to slam the door on her.

"Sorry forget you hated that." The girl muttered apologetically. Clearly she was also phased by seeing Thomas after so long. "Just um well you and Newt would be cute I guess?"

"We would be cute? So after all this time all you have to say is i'd be cute with Newt?" There was clear venom in the tone of Thomas' voice but he didn't care. This girl deserved much more than venom.

"I don't think there is anything for me to say Thomas." Brenda stated unphased by his tone. "Just um I didn't come here to try convince you that Newt is better with Tanya. He's clearly not so i'm gonna go."

"I think that's best." The brunette muttered with a defeated sigh. He suddenly felt exhausted like she had sucked his energy and happiness away just by standing there. The girl looked like she was about to say something else but Thomas slammed the door and retreated up the stairs without another word.

"So.. history?" Minho asked Teresa awkwardly. The whole room seemed tense after that little show.

"I didn't think it was the same Brenda! Oh god." Teresa shook her head feeling a little guilty that she hadn't put two and two together. How many Brendas are there in America? Well more than one but she still felt bad.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"Tanya." Newt mumbled when the door opened revealing a very fragile looking girl. There were dried tear stains which made the blonde feel a little guilty.

"Newt, you came back?" The hope sparked in her eyes and it made him feel even worse because he wasn't there to get her back. He was there to properly end things on better terms than being kissed in front of her. She sensed it took because the hope quickly deflated as she let him inside. "You're not here to fix things are you?"

"Sorry, no. I'm here to end things on better terms." The Brit confirmed with a simple shake of his head. "I don't really think this would have worked out anyway." He explained not even moving away from the door. He'd be leaving soon anyway.

"Better terms?" Tanya suddenly looked angry, which was weird since not even a moment ago she looked fragile.

But switching moods was something Newt was very accustomed to.

"Tanya-" The blonde began just to be cut off by the girl in front of him.

"No how about letting me speak?" She said then continued when she got a frantic nod. "We have been together for what? A year? Then suddenly that boy shows up and we don't work? That's unacceptable. Why not just say you're leaving me for him huh? Too scared?"

"I'm not leaving you for him. It took him coming here for me to bloody realize how much we don't work. I am no perfect sunshine boyfriend, which is what you want. I will never fit that image so goodbye Tanya." Newt sighed out of frustration and made a hasty exit.

He did not got there to be lectured but now thanks to his bloody stubborness, they didn't end on good terms. Terrible terms more like and the blonde did not even care anymore. That just meant a year of his life was gone. Sure he'd miss her but not in a way where he'd desperately want her back, no he wouldn't want her back.

His name was _Isaac_ not Perfect. He was not _perfect_.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

The Brit returned home to nothing but silence. There was about 16 people in that apartment so why was it so  _eerily_ quiet. Did something bad happen while he was gone? Did a serial killed break in and kill everyone? Newt checked the door and coming up with nothing. The door was fine and his sense of reality finally kicked in making him almost laugh. That was so melodramatic.

When Newt actually entered through the door, he was  _surprised._ The boys were huddled around the TV watching Twilight: Breaking Dawn. And there were actual  _tears_ in some of their eyes. The blonde had to stifle his laughter because he was  _totally_ holding this over Minho later in life.

"Oi instead of laughing at this, get upstairs! Thomas has had an.. interesting day." Minho said pointing towards the stairs. Newt looked a little sceptical but also a little worried at how Teresa's facial expression changed from boredom to guilt.

So the boy walked up the stairs as fast as his limp could carry him. When he entered his room, Thomas was laid in bed staring at the model Newt had made him for Christmas. Oh the memories were still fresh, since it was like a week ago. Without a word being said, the blonde climbed in next to Thomas and hugged his waist startling him in the process.

"Oh Newt, s'you." The brunette said turning to look at Newt with sad eyes which lightened up a little. He was too cute.

"Who else would it bloody be?" Thomas shrugged turning back to the model with a small smile on his features. "According to Minho, you've had a very interesting day."

"Could say that. An ex showed up at Minhos door, nothing major." He assured the blonde suddenly feeling insecure being the one in Newts embrace.

"An ex? Two hours away from where you buggin' lived?"

Thomas nodded then realized Newt said  _lived._ Not live. Did that mean the blonde  _wanted_ him to stay? Does that make them something more than friends? Ah so many questions, just like earlier. How odd.

"Lived?" He questioned eyeing Newt carefully. Gotta try not scare him away now.

"Yeah? Well unless ya' still wanna live there?" It sounded like a question but Thomas heard the insecurity the blonde tried hiding. He failed.

"I think I like here better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Newt."

"Great so lets make it bloody official."

Thomas nodded and kissed the blonde with all the want he had been hiding for almost 2 weeks. There was passion and  _love_ mixed in one, it was so intense that the brunette could have fainted, again. What made it better was the equal amount of passion coming from Newt. It was  _epic._

"Well-" Thomas muttered pulling away. "-You're mine now Newt."

"I think I can live with that."

"Good. Because I ain't going anywhere."

_Not for awhile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like these small changes. I decided I wanted happy not 'omg why' drama again x)


	11. Newtmas Kerfuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you. As I was saying-" Thomas coughed and scanned his hands over his face like he was getting into character. Newt just shook his head and pulled the boy closer waiting for the rest of the story. "Aw i'm never going to get through this if you keep being cute Newt."  
> "I dunno what ya talking about Tommy." He replied looking innocent. Thomas stuck his tongue out at the blonde.  
> "You wanted to hear this! Stop being adorable so I can tell it!"

"Brenda's just an ex. I think I mentioned that." Thomas stated sat up in bed with the blondes left hand around his waist.

After waking up in Newts embrace, Thomas had been overjoyed to say the least. It's something he had been waiting for since arriving at this god forsaken but  _amazing_ apartment. He did things that 2 weeks ago was not even on the list of doing. Like telling someone else about his past or going  _shopping._ Yeah he abhorred that a lot. Now here he was waking up with a boyfriend who was extremely cute and  _British._

The brunette had almost forgotten about the whole Brenda visit but Newt had to bring that up. Not that Thomas minded or anything because hey who doesn't want to share their life experiences with Newt? He would share everything, maybe. Probably. Well Thomas did give up his life for the blonde. Deciding not to go back with Teresa which wasn't a big deal since he didn't do anything but work. It still mattered though cause it's a whole new experience.

That brings it back to Brenda. The whole ex thing that Thomas now had to talk about. Better to get it out now than forget about it just to have it brought up later.

"Ya' mentioned an ex Tommy. Didn't say it was bloody Brenda." Newt pointed out sending a grin his way.  _Smart Ass._

"Alright alright. Well it was a long time anyway." Thomas flicked his hand in a way that said 'it doesn't matter' and tried brushing it off. Unfortunately the blonde was not having that. Damn him.

"It could have been 16 years ago Tommy. I still wanna know."

"Fine fine. Can I at least tell you the short version?" The brunette asked with a small puppy pout. Newt looked at him with squinted eyes but it was slowly forming to where there was a smile gracing his face. Yeah Thomas was winning this one.

"Fine. Tell the bloody short version." He huffed with a shake of his head. Thomas opened his mouth in a mocking wide smile. It was fake over joyness that Newt turned his head with a roll off the eyes, he then looked back at the brunette who wiggled his eyebrows with a sly smile.

"Get on wi it."

"Right! Okay so I was 14. Dated this girl who was nice for about 3 years-" Newt raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to spill. It was obvious though with the way his shoulders shook.

"Who was bloody nice? Brenda nice? Ya've officially lost it Tommy." The laughter ended up coming out much to Thomas' dismay. He did  _not_ look impressed.

"Shut up!" He whined hitting Newts shoulder playfully. "This was the past." He then huffed crossing his arms. Newt tilted his head in a thoughtful matter before nodding.

"Good point. Do continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying-" Thomas coughed and scanned his hands over his face like he was getting into character. Newt just shook his head and pulled the boy closer waiting for the rest of the story. "Aw i'm never going to get through this if you keep being cute Newt."

"I dunno what ya talking about Tommy." He replied looking innocent. Thomas stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"You wanted to hear this! Stop being adorable so I can tell it!"

"Fineeee! M'sorry."

"Great okay where was I?" Thomas thought for a moment before pointing his finger in a AHA manner. "So I dated her for 3 years and decided to share something personal which I never told anyone. My story. The one I told you after what? A week?" Newt shrugged but stayed quiet letting Thomas finish. If he wasn't finished already. "After that she didn't talk to me for awhile then suddenly broke up with me saying she can't look at me the same."

Thomas stopped talking with a frown on his face. Newt wanted to say something but had no idea what to say so opted for something a little different. He pulled his  _boyfriend_ towards him and kissed the top of his head. Just a simple sign of affection that said he was there. That's all Thomas needed anyway. Just a simple gesture that told him Newt was there. Newt was  _real._  Newt was finally  _his._

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"Ah love bird one has arrived!" Minho called pulling Newt into the middle of the room and placing him on the sofa. "We want the details."

The sly grin that presented itself onto the Asians face did not make the blonde look too happy. More irritated because this always happened when he got into a relationship. It happened with Tanya and that ended in Minho not liking her. Not even a little.

"I just want to make sure you treat Tom right." Teresa added after a few moments of nothing but silence. Her infamous death glare present just for the intimidation it brings, not to make the Brit feel uncomfortable or anything. Though that's exactly what it did.

"Alright-" Newt began getting up and barging his way through the crowd of boys that had made a circle around him. He pointed at Minho before continuing. "-You're not getting details.-" Pointed towards Teresa. "-Of course i'll treat him bloody right! I like him for gods sake.-" Teresa nodded satisfied which lead Newt to pointing at the crowd of boys with their sly little smirks. "-You get to know  _nothing_."

"That was just rude." Gally muttered with an uncharacteristic smile tugging at his lips.

"Hold on!" Minho yelled then took a picture of the larger man. "Gally smiled. This is going on the calender!"

"Oh fuck off Minho." The builder muttered rolling his eyes. "Where is Thomas by the way?" He then asked turning towards a very unimpressed looking blonde.

"Looking for his buggin' shoe. How one loses a shoe i'll never know."

"SHOOOOE!" Thomas yelled crawling around Newts room.

He was wearing his left shoe but his right one was gone.  _POOF._ Never to be seen again. Well not yet anyway, but how did he even lose one shoe? It frustrates the brunette a little because he has no idea how  _one_ shoe goes missing.

"Come here shoeeee!" He whined crawling under the bed, then crawling out the other end empty handed. A huff left his mouth as he scanned the entire room thinking  _where._ A shoe just doesn't walk off! Or does it? It's not alive.

"How do you lose a shoe exactly?" Teresa asked leaning against the door frame. It had made her laugh when Newt mentioned that Thomas was looking for  _one_ shoe that just decided to walk away.

"I have no clue! It just.. walked away T, I swear!" Thomas whined getting to his feet and crossing his arms with a small pout.

"You're an idiot Thomas. Lets talk yeah?"

"I've done a lot of that already."

"Sit down Tom." The girl stated simply but the tone was demanding which made Thomas sit down right on the floor where he was standing. Teresa eyed him weirdly before letting out a weary sigh. "On the bed smart one."

"Oh. I knew that." The brunette got up and flopped down on Newts bed just to be pulling into a hug by the dark haired girl. He returned it suspiciously. The last time this happened, Teresa had stuck a kick me sign on his back. That had hurt.

"I'm sorry for telling you to leave you know that right?" She said with sincerity in her voice. This was rare because Teresa was usually never like this only when something happened that she felt bad for. But why wait till now to say sorry?

"Of course T. You never mean a word you say." Technically true. When she said something that was a little insulting it was out of frustration and she never really means it. "I'm glad you're my best friend you know?" There was a slight shake from the girl that Thomas took as a chuckle. It was most likely a chuckle. She then pulled back with a smile.

"Don't go all sappy on me now Tom. I'm glad too. Oh and your shoe is in your hand." Teresa winked before walking out.

"Oh. Thanks!" She waved her hand as a sign of hearing him before disappearing down the hall. Thomas felt quite a bit stupid because his shoe was in his  _hand_ and he had spent ages looking for it. Why did Newt not mention this?!

_("I was seeing how long it took him to figure it out.")_

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

A tune played out through the room making everyone groan. Of course a phone had to go off in the middle of a game where Clint was playing. That boy was easily distracted, which was proven when the car crashed right into a wall. Teresa smiled apologetically before answering the unknown number. She never ignored calls incase it was important.

"Yes?" She asked casually not even caring if it was some formal type of call. "Oh hey Chuck. What? He's here. Okay okay. Thomas it's for you." Thomas raised an eyebrow before grabbing the phone from her.

"Sup Chuck?" A few giggles could be heard from the rhyme that was totally intentional.  _It wasn't._

"Thomas where are you?" The boy asked in a slight panic. Thomas thought for a moment because Chuck wasn't the one to be frantic about anything. But then the answer hit him. His job, Janson, wanted him to be there at 8am  _today_.

"Ah shit." He mumbled rubbing a hand over his face. He had left Chuck to deal with the wrath of Janson simply because his phone got to meet the wall.

"He's going crazy because he can't get through to you."

"Oh yeah about that-" Thomas rubbed the back of his head letting a nervous chuckle out. All attention was on him and it was  _not_ helping in the slightest. "-I kind of threw my phone against the wall out of frustration."

"Oh you-" Chuck began just to be cut off by another voice.

"Mr. Greenie. I see Chuck has finally done what I cannot." The brunette almost dropped the phone when Janson started speaking. It was kind of rude of him to take Chucks phone.

"Ah J-janson." A sigh came from Teresa because of course it was him. She turned to Newt expectantly because if anyone could give Thomas confidence to quit it would be that damn British boy. Newt seemed to understand and grabbed Thomas' free hand intertwining their fingers and rubbing his thumb over Thomas' fingers.

The brunette looked at Newt and smiled ignoring the obvious yells coming through the phone. That man could shout pretty loud but that didn't bother Thomas in the slightest. Not when all his attention was suddenly turned to his angelic boyfriend.

"Shut up Janson." He suddenly snapped surprising everyone except Teresa who had a proud smile on her face. The kind that a proud mother would wear. "I'm quitting."

Thomas hung up the phone and threw it somewhere in the room with a large thud and a genuine smile. Newt smirked at him and gave him a little wink.

"Hey my phone!" Teresa yelled crawling over to the device making sure it still worked. Luckily it did or Thomas would surely be paying for it and not just paying for a new one either. Literally paying for it by Teresa chasing after him then pinning him to the ground twisting his arm. That girl could be violent.

"So you quit." Newt stated suddenly wanting to facepalm himself into oblivion.  _Wow well done. Bloody hell of course he quit._

Thomas looked pretty amused by the way Newt said it then let his facial expression morph into that of shame. He shook his head and hugged the blondes waist nuzzling his neck in the other boys neck. Inhaling the scent that was  _Newt. His Newt._

"Yep which means you're stuck with me now."

"I think I can live with that Tommy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Can Minho?" Thomas asked turning to the Asian who was pouting with his arms crossed.

"If he stays Teresa stays in my bed!" Minho called out hugging the girl just to be shoved away with a laugh. "Oh come on now."

"Um great offer really but I have to decline. Sadly." Teresa uttered between laughs which died down to chuckles which then turned into snorts. Thomas just facepalmed pretty hard.

"I think you just got rejected." Thomas stated pulling Newt closer ready to lean in for a kiss just to be pushed apart by Gally.

"No PDA. That is a rule until the 4th got it?" The larger boy pointed at both of them warningly before nodding with a victorious smile. No he hadn't won.

The brunette and Brit shared a sly look before Thomas crawled into his lap and kissed him with a lot of passion. They almost broke apart to chuckle when they heard a loud groan that was not so coincidentally from Gally himself.

"Rule breakers!"

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"So Thomas is staying here with us huh?" Minho asked the blonde who was sat on the sofa drawing. It was quite surprising because no one had seen the art set since Christmas. Where had it been this whole time?

"Correct." Newt stated simply not bothering to avert his eyes from the drawing.

"Could have told me sooner man. Already moving in together tut tut that's fast." The Asian said in a faked serious tone that was given away by the smirk that graced his features. That was nothing new.

"Oh shut up mate. Wait." The Brit stopped drawing and looked around at everyone in the room. There were about 3 boys huddled around a laptop in the corner, 4 boys and Teresa were playing Portal 2 on the xbox, Gally and Alby were playing Cards with Ben and Jeff while the rest were just sat about on their phones. There was no Thomas to be found anywhere though. "Where is that shank?"

"Kitchen." Ben pointed towards the door that was suspiciously closed. They never closed the kitchen door no matter what. In fact both Minho and Newt forget there was a door because it was never used.

"What's he doing in the bloody kitchen?"

"Cake?" Minho said looking like a little puppy begging for a treat. It was quite amusing to say the least.

The blonde just shrugged before setting his art set down carefully and making his way towards the kitchen. He knocked on the door lightly hearing the sound of plots clanging around. "Tommy?"

"No Tommy here!" Thomas called out then cursed himself because  _who even answers_ when they're trying to stay hidden.

"Right, i'm coming in." The brunette objected but Newt was already opening the door and walking in. The whole kitchen was a mess, there was dough on the  _ceiling_ and on Thomas' face. Not to mention the boy was covered in flour. "Why does it look like an explosion went off in 'ere?"

"I tried baking. Turns out i'm only good at baking when in denial." Thomas muttered with a pout that looked ador-  _No. He destroyed the kitchen._

"Ya shank." Newt walked over to the brunette and pulling some of the dough off him with a chuckle. Thomas scrunched his nose up in confusion because  _what was a shank?_

"Hey Ne- What the fuck happened in here?!" Minho scanned the kitchen before glaring at the brunette covered in dough and flour. "YOU! You're so cleaning this up!" He said pointing towards Thomas with a murderous glare that wasn't serious per say.

"I'll cya in bed Newt." Thomas nodded at the blonde before running with a very fast Minho chasing after him.

"DON'T RUN FROM THE INEVITABLE."

"GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST MINHO!"

Thomas did end up having to clean the kitchen with a very distracting blonde teasing him as punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kerfuffle! Well not really but the newtmas fluff! It's so asdfghjkl. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I think this is coming to the end, maybe one or two more chapters left? I dunno anyway yeah KERFUFFLE x)


	12. Goodbye Firefly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're supposed to be on my side!" Thomas whined pulling the Brit into a hug. The blonde boys body shook with laughter because his boyfriend was such a whiner. Not that he was complaining or anything.  
> Teresa blanked the sickening, but cute couple, out completely and turned to Gally with a mischievous grin. "And Gally. I'm going to miss you least of all!" The larger man let out a laugh shaking his head.  
> "I'll miss you too. Goodbye firefly." He winked then smirked when the girl growled crossing her arms. Even the piercing death glare didn't shut him up and in all honesty, Thomas didn't care if Teresa charged at him.

Thomas was sleeping happily in his  _and_ Newts bed. It was no longer called Newts bed now that he was sleeping there which was just amazing in so many ways. Who'd have guessed the two boys who knew each other for 2 weeks would end up dating?  _Practically everybody._

But anyway, Thomas  _was_ sleeping until somebody poked him about a dozen times trying to wake the boy up from his deep Newt filled slumber.

"Someone better be dying or I will bite those fingers off." He groaned sleepily not even bothering to open his eyes. They can say what they want and if it's dire,  _then_ he will get up. Otherwise Thomas was staying wrapped up in a warm blanket.

"Get up shank. You're missing the goodbye party!" Newts voice filled Thomas' ears making a smile etch it's way onto his face. It was like an automatic response to hearing the blonde talk, like mind control just less unrealistic.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't need to appear." The brunette stated turning his body to look up at an unimpressed Newt.

The blonde was dressed in a casual black shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His black jeans hugged his waist in a very _specific_ way that made Thomas want to jump him right then and there. He definitely snapped out of the tired state when Newt turned around and walked towards the door.

"Get bloody dressed. Teresa will want you to say goodbye." No words formed in Thomas' mouth because  _damn_ his boyfriend was such a tease. Newt knew what those jeans were doing to Thomas. It was all  _planned!_ Otherwise the blonde would not have the need to flaunt that perfect ass in front of him. It was totally unfair.

The brunette just nodded with a whine that practically screamed how turned on he was. The smirk that appeared on Newts face did not make Thomas feel better  _at all._ "You're an asshole sometimes." He muttered getting off the bed and digging through his bag of clothing. Yes he still hadn't unpacked those because..  _heck_ he was lazy. _  
_

The Brit just winked and disappeared out the room then down the stairs leaving Thomas to brood about how mean and hot his boyfriend was.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused downing a shot each. They were all celebrating their time together but also mourning the fact that they were going to be splitting up soon. Thomas felt a little bad that he didn't know most of their names. He felt worse when a boy came up to him practically bouncing as he walked.

"Thomas! It was great meeting you! You're awesome and you're cute with Newt! That water fight wa-"

"Alright Dave don't scare the poor shank." Thomas still didn't know what a  _shank_ was. Did they make up words because they could or was it an actual word? He'd have to google that later, with Newts phone, because his is broken.  _Fuck._

"Sorry Minho! Jus excited is all!" The boy, Dave, smiled pretty wide before bouncing off to join a group of about 4 other boys that Thomas didn't know.

"You're Welcome." Minho exclaimed with sarcasm and a very unnecessary bow, like one would do to a king in the olden times.

The brunette nodded in thankfulness. Yeah that boy was a little scary with how much, how  _fast_ he talked. Was he a naturally hyper kind of boy or did someone give him way too much to drink? Probably the latter but either way, that boy was practically bouncing off the walls. Talking with a giddiness that seemed childlike.

"I'm pretty sure most of these people want to see the couple together before they leave." The Asian pointed out pushing Thomas towards a blonde laughing with some dude called.. yeah he had no idea. He would have felt bad if jealousy wasn't bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Really.

"Well a couple hours wouldn't hurt." The brunette gritted out moving through the crowd and coming up behind the blonde snaking an arm around his waist. He could practically hear the smirk on Minho's face.

"Hey Tommy." Newt greeted his boyfriend with a smile before turning back to the boy who seemed a little caught of guard. "This is Aris."

"Hey you're the infamous Thomas everyone keeps talking about? Cool! Nice to meet someone so known in this.. apartment." The boy smiled brightly which made Thomas relax slightly because he didn't seem to be a threat or anything. In fact the boy was quite bubbly to say the least.

"That's me. The boy who pined for 2 weeks before ruining a proposal." Thomas winked with a mocking smile because that was probably one of the worst things he did. It may have gotten him Newt but god bad planning.

"Well it got you Newt!"

"That it certainly did." The brunette nodded before pulling the blonde in for a short, which he smiled through. Even the loud cheers that echoed around the room didn't phase him. Nah just him and Newt, that's what was important.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"You know, Minho still keeps buggin' offering Teresa the other side of his bed. I'm starting to think he's not bloody joking anymore."

The new couple had managed to slip away from all the attention. No one would guess where they were unless they knew them quite well which meant only Minho, Teresa, Alby, Gally, everyone knew where they'd be. So they didn't really slip away, just stepped out until people noticed which was an inevitable. So yeah they were on the infamous  _balcony._

"Teresa wouldn't accept. I know that much." Thomas chuckled slipping his right arm around the Brits shoulders. It was actually quite comfortable even with the cold breezes flowing past.

"She hasn't yet."

"You say that like she will accept." The brunette stated earning a chuckle from Newt which made a smile creep on his face. That laugh was heavenly, no doubt about it.

"You'd be surprised. Minho can be persuasive."

"As in he won't shut up until she actually leaves right?"

"Of bloody course Tommy!"

"Hey Newt?" Thomas' voice turned into a whisper because he was pretty nervous. He was finally going to say these 3 words and not knowing how the blonde would react is nerve racking. Especially since they've only known each other for 2 weeks but people fall in love in the craziest ways.

"Hm?" Newt hummed turning his head to face Thomas. It just made the boy feel even more nervous. His eyes remained fixed at what was in front of him, not wanting to see the blondes facial expression.

"I love you."

It came out casual, so casual that the Brit tensed up for a few seconds. It made Thomas feel like saying it was a huge mistake, like Newt was about to pull away and leave him like nothing. So when Newt actually replied, his posture relaxed and Thomas' heart soared.

"I love you too Tommy."

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

About 7 people were taking a bus back home. Teresa was included within that 7, along with Alby. Gally was standing against a wall because he lived in the same apartment building as Minho and Newt. Thomas was not pleased when he found that out. ("What do you mean Gally lives 7 doors down?!" "I mean he bloody lives 7 doors down." "I changed my mind, i'm not moving in.") Yes he was joking because no way in hell was the brunette leaving Newt. Especially since Tanya was still walking around the area.

"7 minutes Teresa. The offer to stay in my room still stands." Minho mentioned looking down at his phone, his eyes then shot up boring into Teresa with a half serious, half joking kind of look.

"I'm sure it does Minho. But I think i'd rather go home and sleep because that party wiped me out." Teresa chuckled giving the Asian a hug which he returned with a fake sound of hurt. He smiled none the less. "I also have an actual job that I like." She added looking at Thomas with a smirk. The boy huffed crossing his arms.

"You're so not getting a hug off me." The girl stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Newt.

"Take good care of him. He's an idiot if you hadn't noticed."

"Hey! I can hear you!"

The blonde chuckled and hugged Teresa with a nod. "Yeah I noticed." He pulled away looking at her with a genuine smile. "Don't worry, i'll make sure he stays safe and buggin' sane."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Thomas whined pulling the Brit into a hug. The blonde boys body shook with laughter because his boyfriend was such a whiner. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Teresa blanked the sickening, but cute couple, out completely and turned to Gally with a mischievous grin. "And Gally. I'm going to miss you least of all!" The larger man let out a laugh shaking his head.

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye firefly." He winked then smirked when the girl growled crossing her arms. Even the piercing death glare didn't shut him up and in all honesty, Thomas didn't care if Teresa charged at him. Too busy focusing on his cute little blonde currently wrapped against his waist. They had stopped hugging but didn't let go of each other.

"Ass." The girl muttered just as her bus came to a stop. The driver switched places with some young looking male who Teresa practically stared at. For the entire bus journey actually.

"That's your bus, you sure you don't want to stay?" Minho butted in after standing there staring at the loved up couple. He would really have to slap them if they didn't stop being sickeningly cute.

"Yes Minho i'm sure. I'll see you through skype!" Another hug was given to the Asian before the girl climbed onto the bus taking a seat next to the window.

Thomas felt a little sad that he wasn't going with her because she was his best friend. If it wasn't for her, him and Newt would have never met which was something major. Something that he never wanted to end. Never ever in a million years.

The whole 2 weeks had so much happening all because Thomas had pined for a very taken blonde British boy who used the word  _bloody_ quite a lot. But Thomas would not change a thing, nothing. Ever. Nada. Newt was perfect in Thomas' eyes and that's what mattered. Yeah he had to thank her for that.

More people climbed onto the bus. Teresa had started waving when the bus began to pull away, everyone gathered was waving back, saying goodbye to a new friend that they would surely miss.

"Bye T." Thomas whispered to thin air as the bus got out of sight. He cast his eyes down to Newt who was already smiling at him with adoration. Damn he was so cute.

"Ready to go Tommy?"

"Yeah, lets go." The brunette pecked the blondes lips before walking out practically joined to Newt by the hip.

"If you're this cuddly all the time, I will not hesitate to kill you in your sleep." Minho stated with a grin on his face. Gally scoffed next to him slapping the Asian around the back of his head.

"Thomas has been pining for 2 weeks dude. Let them have their sickly moments." Now that was unexpected. Even Minho stared at Gally in surprise because he was being  _nice._ The world had gone mad.

"Well it was a very merry Newtmas." Minho said after a few minutes of silence.

"You did not just-" Thomas began but cut himself of. It was actually pretty clever but utterly ridiculous.

"Ha! It was in-bloody-deed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, I actually feel sad that it's coming to an end Dx  
> Though I might do little like one shots if people want that? Um idk I guess you can always tumblr me if you do. My tumblr is the same as my archive name KoreyObey x)  
> Anyway I hope you liked it! xP


	13. You're The Best Thing In My Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Idiot."  
> "Hm maybe." Thomas nuzzled Newts neck with a smile. "But i'm your idiot. I love youuuu."  
> "I love you too Tommy." Newt replied playing with Thomas' hair and smiling brightly. It could have lightened a dark tunnel with it's brightness.  
> "You really are the best thing in my life."

A month had dragged past swiftly after Teresa left. It was pretty uneventful apart from that one time Newt came home to a bunch of fireman in the kitchen and a guilty looking Thomas sitting on the sofa. He's no longer allowed in the kitchen without adult supervision. Minho skyped the girl the most out of the 3 of them, Newt skyping her the least as in not at all. They still talked when Thomas skyped her though and that was clearly enough. But Thomas was getting pretty suspicious of Minho and Teresa, it's a Deja Vu type of thing actually.

So the brunette was not surprised when he found the Asian asleep on the sofa hugging his laptop. It was such an adorable sight that Thomas snapped a picture. The sound of the camera and the flash unfortunately woke Minho up, he was pretty startled, knocking the laptop off the sofa. Luckily it survived the floor, unlike Thomas' phone and the wall. He still needed a new one of those actually. Luckily he had Newts, which was the one he was holding.

"Isn't that Newts phone?" Minho asked drowsily, oblivious to the picture that had just be taken. Praise his sleepy state.

"Good eyes Min. Go back to sleep buddy." Thomas pulled a blanket over him pushing him back down on the sofa, patting his head too because why not? It was a good moment and Minho was too tired to even notice it. Or he would surely be meeting the floor.

"Mm'kay" The Asian yawned hugging one of the sofa pillows while Thomas booted up the boys laptop. Just a little something for Teresa to see, it was harmless fun. Kind of. He pulled up skype, thankful that Minho was still logged in and seeing Teresa was already online, most likely not doing work, she even accepted the chat right away.

"Hey Mi- Adorable." She cooed unaware of the boy trying to stifle his laughter. Was no ones brain working that morning or something? Or was it just those twos. "Wait a minute. THOMAS!" Her voiced boomed almost waking Minho again but luckily Thomas managed to shush him back to sleep. He also almost dropped Newts phone which the blonde would kill him for when he got back from University. Bastard totally lied about not having time to draw, he does art!

"Jesus christ T. You damn near woke him up." Thomas hissed walking into the kitchen finding a bacon sandwich waiting for him. Aww Newt really was the best and he really was hungry. "I just thought i'd let you coo over him awhile." He added biting into the sandwich with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah?" She glared typing something, probably work related because she had to get  _something_ done. "Then put it back in there. His sleeping face is much better than you chewing with your mouth open." Teresa said grimacing and sticking her tongue out in a grossed out manner.

"With pleasure." The brunette replied shoving the bacon sandwich in his mouth and picking the laptop up. He gently placed it back on the coffee table, his worst nightmare, facing the Asians sleeping form. "Have fun."

"Oh I will!"

"I'm sure." Thomas mumbled walking back in the kitchen with a grin. "Totally nothing going on there."

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

 _Usually_ sweet laughter filled the kitchen. It wasn't sweet when it was aimed right at Thomas because of some idea he had or some theory. So rude. "Minho and Teresa? You're bloody insane!" Another round of laughter broke out from the blondes lips, so much that Newt ended up falling off his chair with a loud huff of air escaping. Now it was Thomas' turn to laugh while he helped the poor Brit up. "Thanks." Newt mumbled scratching the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"Karma." Thomas grinned flicking the blondes nose before tapping his cheek lightly. "But yet Minho and Teresa. The power couple." Newt wanted to laugh again and Thomas could tell so he let out a husky type of whine which certainly stopped the blonde. His eyes boring into Thomas' with a neutral gaze plastered on the rest of his features.

"Did you just buggin'-"

"Yes. It shut you up. It always shuts you up." The brunette flashed him a toothy grin before moving closer to hug his waist. The blonde pulled away still with that neutral gaze that was starting to scare Thomas. "Newt..?"

"You better be bloody ready Tommy." A smirk was directed towards Thomas who suddenly turned from frightened to unimpressed. That showed when he flicked the blondes nose again.

"Don't do that! Bastard." He crossed his arms while Newt chuckled next to him sticking his tongue out. "I'll bite you."

"Leave that for the bedroom." Newt winked and almost swung out when someone picked him up quickly. A quick glance up showed Thomas was carrying him out the kitchen but was stopped by a certain Minho with a large builder and a boy with dark hair.

"Oh hey.." Thomas trailed off still carrying the blonde who was now laughing. All 3 of them were looking at them weirdly though Gally could also be a little grouchy.

"Are you-" Minho began but cut himself off because  _stupid question._ They were most likely going to do something that would scar everyone else for life. Maybe even through their after lives.

"Well this is awkward." The boy, Aris, mumbled scratching the back of his head. Bet he wasn't expecting to see this today. Or any day for that matter.

"Well i'd love to stay and talk but duty calls." Thomas grinned while Newt scoffed swatting him on the head.

"I'm not bloody  _Duty_."

"No you're a cute blonde who's about to be dropped if he doesn't stay quiet." The brunette whined running up the stairs with the blonde glaring the entire time.

"If I hear  _ANYTHING_ I swear!" Gally yelled after them crossing his arms. All he got was a 'Yeah yeah' yelled back down from Thomas. It didn't make him any happier.

"So Teresa got to see you sleeping?" Aris asked a few minutes later. There was awkward silence that even the movie couldn't fix, it was a boring movie anyway.

"Oh yeah! I have to  _talk_ to that Greenie about that." A smirk appeared on Minho's face making everyone think that talking wasn't what the boy had in mind for Thomas. They all ended up sharing a laugh at the images of what that could possibly mean.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Thomas was sat on the bed skyping Teresa while eating a pizza Newt had left him. He still wasn't allowed in the kitchen after that  _small_ fire. Though everyone else would disagree since a new stove had to be bought but it was small in Thomas' mind.

"So you and Minho?" He asked casually, like it was something everybody knew.

"Me and Minho what?" Teresa asked genuinely confused. Her puzzled look was something even Thomas' couldn't miss, even if he was in his most sleep ridden state. Well he probably could.

"You're not secretly dating?"

"What?! No!" Teresa laughed because only Thomas could come to that conclusion. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you skype all the time. You called him adorable while he was sleeping. You watched him sleep. I bet it's your screensaver!" He pointed accusingly at her and smiled victoriously when her smile faltered the slightest. He totally caught her.

"Nope. Oh! Guess who works at Wicked Coffee Shop now? Bet you can't!" Total subject changer. The conversation was so far from over though, no way in hell would Thomas let this go but for now he, reluctantly, did.

"I give up. Who?" Thomas rolled his eyes and let a small smile fall upon his face.

"Ben! From that 2 weeks." She was right, he would have never guessed that. That was either him stalking her or a coincidence.

"Careful T, Minho might get jealous." The brunette winked with a smirk before shoving pizza in his mouth. His favourite kind of pizza too, meat everywhere!

"Oh shut up. Hey I have a week off next month. Sleep over?" She asked hopefully with that  _glint_ in her eye. The glint that screamed mischievousness.

"Well Minho's offer of his bed still stands so sure."

"I meant me and you."

"What? Oh T you- Br-ng up!" Thomas faked crackling noises well aware that she could see him.

"Thomas I can see you! She yelled crossing her arms with an excessive amount of agitation showing on her features.

"I can't hear you!" He quickly cut of the call with a sigh escaping his lips. He was so glad that Newt had the phone instead of leaving it with Thomas like usual. Damn he really needed a new phone, but then again using Newts was fine so why bother.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

"The past 2 months have been pretty hectic eh?" Thomas mused with his arm secured around Newts shoulders. The blonde moved closed to Thomas with a huff of laughter.

"That's a bloody understatement Tommy."

"True. But hey I gained a British boyfriend!" A smile lightened up the boys features making Newt smile back with adoration. Oh how he loved the childish boy.

"How hectic. I got close to some buggin' stranger, got engaged then started dating that stranger when he intercepted my bloody proposal." Thomas stuck his tongue out before kissing the blondes nose, who in return scrunched his nose up trying to pull away.

"Bloody hell Tommy, don't kiss the nose!" He whined and it was this moment Minho decided to butt in the conversation.

"You two are cute really but shuddup! Tv is on." The two boys rolled their eyes simultaneously which was actually creepy in Minho's books. Way way creepy. "You're already married. Great."

Thomas blocked the Asian out completely turning back to the angelic Brit next to him.  _Be cute be cute be cute._

"You're such a cute... broom?"  _That was not cute you idiot._

"Did you just call me a bloody broom?" Minho burst out laughing next to Thomas who carried on blocking him out, or trying too.

"Um.. yes?"

"Idiot."

"Hm maybe." Thomas nuzzled Newts neck with a smile. "But i'm your idiot. I love youuuu."

"I love you too Tommy." Newt replied playing with Thomas' hair and smiling brightly. It could have lightened a dark tunnel with it's brightness.

"You really are the best thing in my life."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's.. that! I hope you enjoyed that little end which kind of matches the title, sorta? anyway thank you for reading this story and i'm sad to see it end buuut if you want I will do like one shots? Yeah that. So I will do those, also if you have any one shots you would like then maybe comment them or inbox me them on tumblr?  
> http://koreyobey.tumblr.com/ 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't post because not everyone likes my writing style but then I think that it's my style and not everyone will like it.  
> I do this because I enjoy it but anyway I hope you liked this. More chapters to come! and yes this is a Newmas/Newtmas story because who wouldn't ship them? Ah the feels.


End file.
